


The Symbol of Peace

by Vivbib



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Luz, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst?, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bnha-AU, Everyone is a Nervous Hormonal Wreck Because they are Freshman Babys, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, M/M, Protective Amity Blight, Protective Luz Noceda, Superpowers, Supervillains, Update Once a Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivbib/pseuds/Vivbib
Summary: How do you become a hero, when you're the one that needs saving?Luz's dream is to become a hero and become a pillar of hope, and a symbolize peace. She has always been made fun of and picked on for having a weak quirk, but her determination knows no bounds. Will her determination be enough?lol idk let's seeThe Owl house AU in Boku no Hero Academia. My idea of how Luz would become The #1 Hero. Deku and Luz have similar ambitions/goals. To be the best. The story won't be exactly like Bnha but will follow it just because they are SO similar. They're both fanboys(girls), they're fascinated by everyone with powers (even when they're mean), they both have powerful mentors. The resemblance is amazing lol.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, i - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 102





	1. The Fledglings Origins- Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates: Whenever possible (Unless other is said at the endnotes in the episode)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's origin. This is the point at which she decided to fight to become a hero.

"People aren't born equal. I learned this at a very young age. Only those with strength and power persevere. I have neither. How am I supposed to save someone, when I myself am considered weak and powerless. How am I supposed to inspire hope for a peaceful world when I could die at the flick of someone's wrist. People are not born equal, so it's important to stand for those who can't stand themselves; even when your very life may be endangered."

"Stop! You're hurting me!" - Child A. whined.

"Shut up! It only hurt because your weak," Child B. retorted.

The playground was quiet and the wind gently moved through the buildings and the tree branches, barely enough to make some leaves fall.

"I'm not weak! I just haven't gotten my powers yet! I swear they'll be just as cool as yours!" - Child A.

"Shut up! A weakling like you will never get powers as cool as mine. Besides. My power will always be stronger than your power." - Child B sneered at the little girl.

The boys' arms grew his arms to an unnatural shape for his body. The little girl didn't back down. A determined look in her eyes.

"Even if that's true, it won't stop me from protecting those who need it and becoming a hero! You are stupid and dumb. You didn't need to throw rocks at the bird!" - Child A. saddened as she looked over. A little yellow bird laid still on the ground near the benches at the edge of the playground. A small puddle of blood near the animal was beginning to form. It almost brought tears to her eyes, but she looked back at the boy, and instead, her anger grew.

"Ooh get over it, if I'm going to be a hero I need to start training my quir-" - Child B was cut off.

"HeRo? A HERO DOES NOT HURT OTHERS. A hero protects others from harm. Big, small, weak, strong, animal, mutant, or human. You are no hero Amos!" - Child A. finally snapped. She felt sorrow for the bird and felt anger at the liar before her. He was no future hero to her. He was just a bully.

Amos finally snapped. He ran at the little girl, leaves slowly reaching the ground and coming to a rest.

The little girl groaned. She had scrapes on her knees; from how she fell. Scratches on her arms, legs, and stomach; from when Amos morphed his fingers into small cat-like claws. Bruises. Bruises all over from when Amos punched her. She groaned again. Wondering if she could get up. She slowly propped herself up on her elbow and grimaced as a scratch on her forearm touched the scratchy floor quickly removing it and falling to the ground again. With a small thud, she examined her arms. She pondered.

' Why was Amos so mean now. He used to be so nice and cool.... he's still pretty cool but that doesn't matter because he's so mean. He's such a bully.'

She touched one of her arms and began to feel a throbbing sensation on the left side of her face right above her chin.

'A bruise.'

She felt a warm liquid on the right side of her chin and rose two fingers to it.

'Drool?'

As she removed her hand, one finger was slightly wet with blood while the other was just wet. Wet with tears. The little girl was surprised to realize she was crying. She wasn't scared of blood, heroes can't be afraid of blood, yet tears. Tears were different. As she lay on the ground, her head turned to the little bird. More tears forming. She focused on the bird as if she were trying to give it her strength.

Up.

Down.

Her eyes grew wide.

Up.

Down.

She forgot about her injuries and rushed over to the bird. Its' labored breathing bringing her joy. She looked at the little bird's eyes. Closed.

"you're alive," - She whispers at it. Suddenly panicking.

How am I supposed to help you?!

She quickly took off her hoodie and made a nest-like bundle. She places the hoodie on the ground and hesitantly looked at the bird. The small puddle of blood the bird was laying in wasn't a lot but she didn't want to hurt the bird. She leaned over and the little bird slightly opened its eye. It looked at her. Or so she thought. When truly, the bird had given up. She slowly moved her hands to pick up the bird. The bird was so small and its fathers were so soft the little girl just wanted to cuddle with it. Slowly coming back when she felt a cold stream of blood trickle down her forearm.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts but I'll help you. I'll make you feel better." - She said as she slowly placed the bird in her hoodie. She carefully picked up the bundle and ran off home.

She burst through the door and called for the one person she knew could help.

"MAMI, MAMI, MAMI!!!" - She cried out. Searching for her mother. She finally heard her in her study.

"Que paso mijaaa," - She called back slowly turning in her chair. The moment she laid eyes on her daughter she panicked.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" - She cried out rushing to her and kneeling before her. She quickly lifted her chin and when she tried to open her arms she spotted the little bird.

"Mom STOP! Look it needs more help than I do right now! Please help it! I don't want it to die!"

Tears once more filled her eyes as she barely got the sentence out before beginning to sob. The mother quickly looked over her daughter first before looking at the little bird. Sure, she was a doctor. A HUMAN doctor. She had chosen to specialize in human anatomy because it was a well-paying job in the medical field and it wasn't as hard as mutant or superhuman anatomy. She figured it was worth a try, how hard could it be to help the little guy out.

The wind has died down now. Leaving everything still outside. Leaves on the ground still. Evidence of what had happened and warning of the future, but it was far too early for anyone to decipher the future.

The mother hesitantly took the bird and looked it over. It looked like it had been hit with a blunt object on its side. A small wound on its wing. Feathers stained with its own blood.

"Okay mija, go get me a clean rag and a Warm moist rag," - She hesitantly said looking over her child once more.

The child ran off to her task and came back momentarily. Staring at her mother intently as she handed the objects over.

"Now go and get me another warm moist towel and sit in the chair." - She pointed to a small chair now across from her.

The little girl ran off once more and returned promptly. She sat and waited.

"Now what?" - She asked a bit eagerly, unable to hide her concern.

"I want you to try and clean yourself up as I try to help our little friend, okay? Think you can handle that?" - She looked over her daughter. A bit of sadness coating her glazed eyes.

The little girl nodded and looked at the bird once more before slowly wiping her knees and legs. The scrapes and scratches burned but the bruises weren't as bad as long as she didn't press too hard. She looked up once more. The little bird wasn't moving, her eyes went wide but she noticed a needle near her mother's desk along with a small kit.

She made him fall asleep.

She realized the little bird had less blood coating its feathers and her mother was now sowing up the wound. Relief washed over her and she began to work on her own arms, the towel slowly accumulating more blood with each wipe. There was a cut on her arm that hurt the most out of all her cuts. She winced at the sudden pain. Slowly putting the rag down. Her mother looked up and saw her chin was beginning to drip with blood. She quickly finished her last stitch on the bird and wrapped placed him in a towel. She stood and looked for a box her child slowly following her, clearly in pain. For whatever reason, this bird was important to her so she did her best to help it. She found a box and placed the little bird inside making sure to create holes in it before closing the box. She rushed over to the child behind her and began to examine her earning a disgruntled expression from the little girl.

"Is it okay!?" - The little girl cried trying to see

"Yes, yes yes. Now let me see! Stop moving," - she was trying to hold her daughter still without hurting her further.

"Okay, I'm sorry." - The little one stayed still and allowed her mother to examine her. Wincing ever so slightly trying to be tough.

Her mother grabbed the new rag and slowly wiped her chin making sure to press lightly. She knew what had happened. Her child must have seen someone hurt the little bird and in turn, they hurt her. She loved her for always having the courage to stand up for anyone in need, but she hated that she couldn't defend herself in this superhuman society. This was by far the worst incident. She cleaned her up, bandaged her, and put her to rest. Both she and the bird would need to recover over the next few days. Before leaving her daughter's bedroom she glanced at her once more. Finally closing the door.

*Thunk*

The girl woke up to a thudding noise. She quickly looked over to the birdcage. The little bird was recovering from a run-in with one of the walls. It flapped its wings and perched itself on a stick cooking it head to the girl. The little girl squealed, slightly alerting the bird.

"Sorry" the girl called back.

The bird was flapping its wings meaning it could soon be released. Joy filled the little girl's body. Her body began to shake as she was unable to contain her joy.

"You'll be free to fly soon buddy! Aren't you excited?!" The little bird felt the energy coming off the little girl and happily began to chirp back as if he understood. The little girl simply listened until the little bird had nothing else to say.

*thump*  
*thump*  
*thump*

The sun rose again, shining through the window, landing on her face and disappearing as a couple of clouds blocked it out. The little girl woke up to the noise once more. Looking over she saw the little bird trying to fly past the walls of the cage. She squealed with excitement and ran to the little bird.

"You're ready aren't you!" - she squealed once more.

She ran out of the room to call for her mom. They both came in walking towards the birdcage. The child took the cage and they both headed down to the playground.

The wind gently blew again moving a small pile of leaves off the ground.

The little girl happily skipped as her mother walked right behind her. Her eyes landed on a bench near the swings. She shivered a bit remembering where she picked up the bird. A small stain remained on the ground, now brown, anyone could mistake it for a small coffee spill. She knew what it was. She puffed up her chest and scoffed. She looked back and saw the little bird growing impatient. She smiled with pride and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

The wind blew once more, but the leaves were gone. There was nothing to move. As if satisfied, the clouds moved away and slowly began to reveal the sun.

She looked up to her mother. The little girl knew she was a doctor but didn't know that doctors specialized. She only knew doctors help those who are hurt or in pain. The little girl smiled. Her mother smiled back hugging her. Splitting after a moment she looks down at her daughter and saw the small scar on her chin. Her eyes grew a bit irritated, but instead, she closed them and smiled at her. Her little pride and joy had always wanted to be a hero, but. She cleared her mind for a second and looked at the little bird. She gave a slight chuckle and looked back at the small child before her.

"Looks like you were his hero, huh?" The mother said.

The little girl's eyes shone brighter if that was even possible. Her chest swelled with even more pride and her eyes began to fill with tears. She recovered quickly by furiously rubbing her eyes. She jumped on the bench and lifted a fist to the sky.

"Of course I'm a hero! I am Luz! Luz Noceda, freedom hero, the hero of the people! I will work hard to save many more!" - The little girl cried out to no one in particular.

She got off the bench and walked towards the cage. As her mother opened the cage, Luz reached in and scooped up the bird. She held the bird up to her eye level.

"I told you I would help you," - She softly whispered to the bird.

She held her arms out and opened her fingers. The little bird let out a wiggle fit and looked back at Luz. Luz nodded to the bird and almost as if he had understood he turned. And he took off.

"Bye! Be careful Beanie!" - Luz called out to the bird once more.

"Beanie?" - Her mother asked.

"That's what I called him..." - Luz replied undeterred. She was still waving ay the little spec in the sky.

A warm smile grew on her mother's face. She looked at the scar on her chin and her smile felt a bit less warm. It would forever be a reminder of her tenacity and its results. She loved that Luz had such a compassionate heart but it really scared her. She showed no signs of developing power and that worried her. It would break Luz's heart. She quietly looked up at the little fledgling flying away. It would soon grow to its mature state. It would soon be big enough to be a target for others. That worried her. Losing sight of the bird she looked at Luz who was staring at her.

"Why are you crying?" - She asked.

She brought a hand to her face and felt the tears. Instead of responding, she wiped them away and tackled Luz with a hug and kisses. Luz happy squealed and laughed at her mother's actions. Both of them finally settling into a hug staying like that for a moment. After a couple of minutes, they parted and walked home.

"Do you think Beanie will be okay?" - Luz asked.

"Yes Luz." - she paused. Looking down at her. A smile grew on her face once more.  
"I think he'll be just fine."


	2. Kicked Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a hard time...  
> *imsosorrypoorbaybee*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that this will take place in Japan and UA will remain... UA. Hexide will be later in the story. Also, I'm going to be trying the POV of characters instead of narrating. Let me know how that works out, it felt odd, but it's cool to try something new and build new skills; so again let me know how it sounds.

The first reported incident was in Portland, Oregon. A little girl was born with extraordinary magical abilities. After that, cases popped up all over the world. There were theories involving the government, aliens, but nothing was ever proved concerning the sudden mutations and powers. Overnight scientists banded together to explain the strange phenomenon and came up with a simple answer. Evolution. Our world was turned upside down in a matter of days, what we came to know as villains, crime spiked and violence was always a go-to. It wasn’t until the era of vigilantes, that regulations were set in motion. The order was established and a new profession reigned supreme; Pro Heroes. Pro heroes depended on the people for a living and a new rank in the profession helped dictate wages. The flashier the quirk the more people liked you. The more attention you received the more you were paid. Heroes depended on staying in the spotlight. One-trick-ponies have no place in the hero world. 

"People aren't born equal. I learned this at a very young age. Only those with strength and power persevere. I have neither. How am I supposed to save someone, when I myself am considered weak and powerless. How am I supposed to inspire hope for a peaceful world when I could die at the flick of someone's wrist. People are not born equal, so it's important to stand for those who can't stand themselves; even when your very life may be endangered."

  
  
  


“1, 2, 3, 4, 5,” - I whispered to myself. Slowly but surely moving up and down on my pull up bar. 

When I had woken up it was still dark out and decided against my usual routine. It was way too cold to go on a run, instead, I had decided on strength training for the day. 90 Squats, 90 crunches, and 60 pull-ups. That was the plan. Being a hero isn’t an easy task and takes years of training. It will be especially hard for me considering my power. I hoped to get mom’s healing quirk or dad’s teleportation quirk, but instead, I’m stuck with this. Don’t get me wrong when I first manifested my quirk I thought I was amazing... but I soon found it’s limitations. That won’t deter me, I will become a hero, and I will become a beacon of hope that everyone can depend on. Snapping out of my thoughts I look at the clock. The clock read 06:34. 

_Shit, I’m going to be late if I shower, but if I don’t shower I’ll begin to reek mid-day. UUH_

Finishing my set, I jumped off the pull-up bar. I felt my muscles relax and stretch as I reached down to pick up my towel. That was the best feeling after a workout, the stretching. Feeling the tension fade away, feeling like a well-oiled machine. I quickly head out of my room and to the bathroom peeking into mom’s room. 

_Asleep. Good._

I jump in the shower and scrub all the sweat off quickly keeping the time in mind. I jump back out grabbing a new towel and dry myself off walking back to my room. As I reach my closet I grab my uniform. I never liked wearing the skirts they made us wear and the teachers could never get me to follow the dress code. I eventually got my way and they even updated the rule which allowed girls to wear slacks and blazers (as long as they were up to the male dress code). I quickly put on my black slacks, black loafers, white button-up, and black blazer. The only thing I liked about the uniform was the red stitching it made the outfit seem less depressing and made it pop. I look in the mirror making sure my hair is brushed and the uniform is on straight. I admire the stitching for a bit too long, giving my mom a chance to walk in.

“Luz? What are you still doing here? Won’t you be late?” - Mom asked me, clearly just woken up. 

_I’m so toast._

I look at the clock which now reads 07:07.

“Sorry, Mami. Te desperte?” - I asked concerned. I hated waking up mom after her late-night shifts at the hospital. She worked hard for us, the least she deserved was a well night rest; or well mornings rest?

“No Luz don’t worry, I always set an alarm at this time to make sure you’ve headed off to school.” - She said warmly, smiling at me.

I felt a bit guilty but I knew I wasn’t the most responsible. I knew she only did it to make sure I was on time. 

“Okay,” I smiled, pausing for a sec. “, I’m off. Kiss.” - I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. I felt her smile, she quickly grabbed my face kissing me on both cheeks, and kicked me out ushering me to school. 

* * *

As I leave the residential areas, I can see the town center. I quickly weave through people on the sidewalk and jog in between blocks, only stopping at the crosswalk. As I’m weaving and dodging people I look up to see The Horned Owl Merch on one of the big screens. I gawk at it, long enough to bump into someone. I land on my ass wincing at the pain a bit. I looked up to see an older woman in her early 40’s or late 30’s; I could never tell. She looked pretty young considering she had a small streak of grey hairs growing amongst her dark black hair. 

“Woah, there kid. What the rush? Steal something?” - The lady chuckled.

“WHaT? No, I’m sorry. I was just a bit distracted by the new Horned Owl Merch...” - I said slightly blushing from excitement. I was about to geek out when I heard her scoff.

“Let me guess. You want to be a hero?” - She paused waiting for an answer, her dark teal eyes once entertained now looked like they were burning a hole through my soul. Suddenly I felt vulnerable.

Instead of answering, I avoided the question completely; she was clearly not a fan and there was no way I’d get into a fan brawl before school.

“Uum. I’m sorry I’m headin’ off to school and I’m already late. Again, so sorry!” - I said as I ran off. Looking back once more, I saw her slender face disappear, but I noticed that her eyes never left me once. The same despising look lingered in her eyes until she disappeared behind the crowd. 

_Yeesh_

* * *

I finally arrived at school with 2 mins to spare. Unfortunately, that lady made me nervous that the morning shower I once relished in, was no more. That lady freaked me out. 

“Okay class, settle down. Today’s an important day.” - He paused as if to tempt us, but we all knew what day it was.

“Okay, who’s ready to choose their next hero school!” 

The class erupted in cheers. Talking amongst their cliches, as I patiently waited for my paper to be passed down. I already knew where I wanted to apply, I mean everyone did. U. A. High. It was by far the most demanding and prestigious school with dozens of Pro Hero Alumni. Heroes like The Horned Owl, Dominance, and even Azura all graduated from UA and went on to be remarkable heroes. This was my next step, I need to get into UA to be a hero. 

“I need these papers by the end of tomorrow!”- The Professor stated. He looked straight at me with a raised brow.

“Research your options well. You’ll be stuck at the school of your choice for the next three years! Everyone has been informed, so get to it!”

The Professor had been explaining the process and the consequences of not turning the paper in on time. Unfortunately for me, I had been spacing off.

_Great, now who's going to help me with this?_

I stood up only to have a force immediately push me down. 

“So Luzer, where are you going to apply?”- Amos gave me a cocky look. 

A boy and two girls were standing behind him awaiting my answer. I instantly remembered the playground. 

“None of your concern, leave me alone.”- A frown formed on my face, a knot in my stomach.

I still don’t understand why he chooses to pick on me. I manifested my quirk and wasn’t as weak as he thought. I could hold my own in a sparring match. Probably.

“Come on Nightlight, just tell me I won’t get mad.”- He coos trying to taunt her. 

Both girls behind him snicker. This pisses me off. I stand up making Amos back up. I stand in a gap between the desk and puff my chest out a bit. 

“Fine! I’m GOING to UA High and there is no way you’re going to stop me from applying.”- I finally said proudly. 

Big mistake. Amos’s face contorted from his cocky grin to a devilish frown, almost a poker face, but his eyes; his eyes held so much hate and anger and yet they seemed to stare past me. He slowly strutted closer. I hadn’t realized I was backing up until my back hit the front of the classroom. I frantically looked around for help. The only help was rushing out the door, as Amos’s friends dipped.

“Listen up Luz, I will be the ONLY student from this crappy-ass school to get into U.A. Why would they want a weakling like you when they could have me?”- He smirked, making sure every word cut into me. 

“What are you going to do with your power? Do you really think villains will run away or fear you Nightlight?” - He laughed in my face, making my eyes sting.

He never laid a hand on me when we were on school property. I was never physically hurt, but I always felt my heart clench, as my dream chipped away when he insulted me. He was no hero to me. At that moment, all I wanted was to disappear, poof out of existence, anything that would make me feel better. Instead, I was greeted with a loud bell. Amos was gone and the only thing in the room was my satchel near the door. Amos must have kicked it in that direction before he left. I picked up the now crumpled paper. I slowly straightened it looking at the only thing written. 

_UA High School. Ha, am I a joke?_

I pick up my satchel and head home. Leaving the campus I look up.

_The sun feels nice. Today would be a great day to practice._

Instead of going straight home, I decided to pick up an energy drink and some sweets to cheer myself up. As I turn the corner, I see multiple people jog past me. Confused, I continue to walk. As I get closer to the store, I can hear a commotion get louder and louder. I quickly speed up until I reach the entrance. I slowly poke my head around the opened door.

“HURRY THE HELL UP. We don’t want any heroes showing up anytime soon!”- The Villain in charge scolds the group. They seem to be following her.

_Villains? What the hell am I supposed to do? I should leave, the heroes will be here soon._

I was about to turn around when something near the corner of the store moved. A little boy, a crying little boy; but he wasn’t alone, there were 4 other people in the small store. They must have been here when the villains attacked. There was no way I could leave now. I had to do something while the heroes got here. There was a crowd slowly beginning to form far from the stores’ entrance.

_This is so stupid!_

“Hmm, hey guys! Do you know if they sell air freshener here?”- I was sweating bullets rubbing the back of my head.

_AIR FRESHENER LUZ???REALLY????_

My sudden entrance stopped them all in their tracks, the little boy even looked at me confused. He probably thought I was from another world.

“I’ve been all over and haven’t been able to find any.”- I force a fake smile. I can feel the sweat running down my face and gradually drench my collar.

“Are you having a stroke?”- One of the Villains’ partners asks. He was a buff man white man, at least a foot and a half taller than me with no visible mutations of quirks, but he had some weird goggles on. 

“Hey!? That’s a rude thing to say! No, I’m not having a stroke, I’m just looking for a drink.”- I retorted. 

“You want to drink Air freshener?”- He asked, confused.

_Shit._

“SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!”- The lady in charge scolded the man and glared at me.

“Can you not see she’s trying to distract us? FOOL.”

As she continued to scold the man I took my chance. I pulled down one of the displays, earning a scoff from the store owner and getting the attention of the villain. 

“LUZ-BANG”- I jumped off the fallen display and let out a warrior cry. I clasped my hands together condensing the energy until my hands broke apart above my head, I used all the power I had stored. 

_Good thing it was sunny today, huh._

* * *

**LUZ NOCEDA:**

**QUIRK: STARLIGHT**

**“HER QUIRK ALLOWS HER TO TAKE ENERGY FROM ANY POWER SOURCE AND CONVERT IT INTO ITS PUREST FORM. SHE CAN TAKE THE ENERGY FROM THE SUNS’ RAYS, MOVING OBJECTS, ORGANISMS LIKE PLANTS AND TREES. THE ENERGY IS CONDENSED INTO HYDROGEN AND HELIUM ATOMS CREATING MICROSCOPIC STARS. SHE CAN’T TAKE THE ENERGY FROM A PERSON OR COMPLEX LIVING ORGANISM.”**

**"AFFILIATION: NONE"**

**“AGE:14” ;** **“BIRTHDAY: 02/25”**

**“HEIGHT: 156 CM" ; “BLOOD TYPE: O-”**

**“LIKES: TARO MILK TEA”**

* * *

The villains all cower in pain and roll on the ground clutching their eyes. Luckily, all the hostages had been huddled in the corner of the store and didn’t get hit by my quirk. 

_This wasn’t the best idea. I could have hurt one of them._

“HEY, GUYS GET OUT, QUICK BEFORE THEY RECOVER!”- I run over to them as they begin to look up. 

I quickly picked one of them, making the rest follow, they all rushed out of the store, the little boy being carried by his father. 

“Wait, daddy! We forgot Slicker!”- The little boy calls back, enticing me to turn back. 

As I reached the corner of the store, I realized it was a stuffed lizard plush. I quickly pick it up and rush out of the store entrance…. or so I was hoping. I was suddenly jerked back as something caught on the collar of my button-up. 

“Did you think you’d get away that easily? After losing our leverage against the heroes? No, I think we’ll take you instead.”- She snarled in my face, showing me her teeth.

_Holy shit, her teeth are sharp. Her teeth must be her quirk. How the hell am I going to get away. Stupid Slicker._

As I look out the store's opened doors, I see the little boy in the crowd along with his dad. I chuck the lizard out the door. Only for it to hit a lady in the face that had walked through a gap in the crowd. I shrink into myself. 

_Noooo. uhh, I can’t even throw right._

The lady chuckles and hands the stuffed lizard to the boy. It isn’t until she walks closer that I realize WHO she is. She was wearing civilian clothes. A cream shirt that fit her well, but was a bit too tight on her arms, along with a pair of dark jeans and brown loafers. 

  
  


“The Horned Owl..”- It barely comes out as a whisper but she heard me, she just chuckled as she stared at me. The villain currently holding me by the scruff began to stutter.

“Th-The what? No. She can’t. She can’t be here. SHE SHOULDN’T. BE. HERE!”

I look up to her. Her face drained completely of color, her teeth were nothing but nubs. In my peripheral vision, I could see 5 of her buddies leave out the back. Heroes were most likely going to cut them off. Suddenly I felt the ground as I was dropped on my face. As I lifted my head, I saw them try to run out the back like the rest of her previous crew, but The Horned Owl is too strong, too fast to be beaten like that. She flew into the store and reached the exit before they even made it. She smirked at them quickly taking them down with one concussing blow. 

_Wait, she didn’t even touch them… How..?_

She tied them up with a chain that was supposed to separate workers and customers from the front counter. I can’t say the chain worked very well. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized she was looking at me with a friendly smile.

“You Okay Kiddo?”- The Horned Owl asks. You can hear the power in her voice.

“Y-YEah.”- I clear my throat and look at her. 

_She looks even cooler in person._

“You know… you’ve got guts kid. That could have gone wrong. It’s okay to be brave, it's not okay to be stupid and reckless.”- She states. She turns back to the villain pile and leaves a note on the Villain lady’s head. 

I didn’t know how to respond and instead watched her run out the back doors, she could have been going after the rest of the villains. I snapped out of my trance and followed after her. As I burst through the doors she flinches and raises her hands away from the sudden noise. 

“Wait! Please! Answer me this…”- I paused I couldn’t think of what to ask.

“CAN I STILL BECOME A HERO EVEN IF I HAVE A WEAK LIMITED QUIRK! Can I become someone others look to for hope and help!?

It all came out in a single breath. I squeezed my eyes shut. Awaiting an answer, but it didn’t come. I opened them to see her staring at me with a bewildered look. 

“What do you mean weak and limited?”

“Well, I didn’t develop body augmentations, I can get hurt just as easily as a person with no quirk, and my quirk… I'VE Trained but… it doesn’t seem to be developing any further… My classmates always make fun of me for it. Ever since I was little, I thought saving people was the best thing someone could do for a job. I want to be a hero. I want to save someone other than myself”- The last part came out as more of a whisper. I heard her sigh and I could feel my chest tighten. 

_No. No, please._

“Listen, kid. What happened... in there... That was pure luck. If I hadn’t been there you could have been seriously hurt. Usually, when quirks manifest your body changes as well and are supposed to adapt to your quirk. This usually makes the body stronger and resistant to pain.”- She paused again, it seemed like she couldn’ find the exact words.

“If it didn’t... then maybe you just aren’t meant to work in this field. It can be hard sometimes; the physical strain heroes go through almost daily can be excruciatingly painful. Without quirk adaptations, you could die in serious situations or get in the way of another hero. We risk our lives every day for the safety of others and we are always fighting against time. Some villains just can't be beaten without a powerful quirk. There are still hundreds of other jobs that are always looking for good people who want to change the world. You don’t always have to risk your life to help others. You could do so much mo-”- She stopped talking. I know why she stopped.

Tears were rolling down my face, my face remained stoic, I was still looking up to her. She stopped because she heard my tears reach the floor. It wasn’t quite in the alleyway, but we both heard the first drop. She began to say something, but I didn’t hear what it was. I was already running off. 

“Shit. ”- She whispered, but I was long gone. I didn’t even see her take off when she continued to look for the other villains.

* * *

-9 Years Ago-

“Look guys!!!”- Amos’s arms started to turn and bend. Fur started to sprout and claw formed at his fingertips. 

* * *

**AMOS REYES**

**QUIRK: LIMB MANIPULATION**

**“HE CAN MAKE HIS ARMS AND LEG CHANGE AND MIMIC ANIMAL OR PEOPLES LIMBS. CHANGING HIS OWN ARMS AND LEGS FOR THAT OF AN ANIMAL WILL MAKE HIM SPROUT FUR, SCALES, CLAWS, TALONS, ETC. WHEN MIMICKING HUMAN BODY PARTS HE CAN EVEN MIMIC A PERSON'S FINGERPRINT. HE HAS TO KNOW HOW THE LIMBS WORK AND LOOK BEFORE HE CAN COPY THEM. HE HAD TO PRACTICE WALKING IN ANIMAL LIMBS AS THEY ARE DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT TO HUMAN LIMBS.”**

**"AFFILIATION: NONE"**

**“AGE:14” ;** **“BIRTHDAY: 07/25”**

**“HEIGHT: 159 cm’’ ; “BLOOD TYPE: AB+”**

**“LIKES: FRIED SHRIMP AND CALAMARI”**

* * *

  
  


“Friday night I got my quirk! I can copy hands and legs!”- As he said that he made his hands mimic our teachers. He looked odd mainly because those arms were far too big (and hairy) for him.

“WOW, you're so cool, Amos! I wish I had a quirk like yours!”- I said excitedly. I could feel my eyes light up. Before I could say anything, his smile disappeared.

“I know it’s cool. It's the coolest power in the class. What do you have?”- He retorted

“That’s not nice… stop being mean Amos.”- I whispered. 

* * *

That day we stopped being best friends. He made fun of me for a year. Then I manifested a quirk. 

* * *

-8 Years Ago-

_“Amos! Look!”- I was so happy. The night before I had manifested a quirk, maybe Amos would want to be my friend again._

_What is it, LUZer.”- He chuckled along with the rest of the kids._

_"Stop being rude. Look!”- I quickly set off a light blob, the rest of the kids, including stared in awe. I was so proud and puffed my chest out raising a fist to the air. - “See Amos, I do have a quirk!”_

_“Woooah! Make it bigger. Make it bigger!”- Amos cheered me on. He was cheering me on!_

_“Well, I don’t know if I can…”- I knew I couldn’t._

_“Come on Luz, you can't be a hero without a strong quirk.”- His face changed into a frown once more. I shrunk back a bit._

_“Okay fine”- I clasped my hands together. The light began to form and it was harder to keep my fingers interlocked. After 3 seconds my singers became undone and I fell back. A light smaller than the last was left floating above my head. Everyone laughed. Calling out “luzer, luzer” or, “I told you she couldn’t”. Amos just looked at me before finally speaking._

_“I knew you were weak.”- He said loud enough for only me to hear._

* * *

_That was the last “friendly” encounter we had. I wonder how far he’ll get. Could he become a known Pro hero?_

I looked down at my school application paper and walked back to school.

_Maybe they’re right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm sorry poor baby Luz. Also, I came up with a system. Updates every Saturday night and I'll try to give a warning if I won't be updating that week, but this helps by 1.) You something to look forward to (if you like the story so far lol), 2.) Gives me time to edit it and write it out to the best of my ability, and 3.) Gives me time to ponder on the story (allowing it to from and developed in other words loll)
> 
> Also, I'll try to answer any comments on Monday (as long as they don't spoil anything)


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amos gets a bit of his own medicine  
> Luz accepts truth  
> They both learn something about themselves
> 
> (BTW: Amos and amity are completely different characters, erm)

Amos’s POV

_Combat practice is ruff today, but I’ll never let them know that. I’m the top student here. What would they think if I said something was hard for me? Heroes fight through the pain all the time._

_Just breath. Smile. Show no weakness. You aren’t weak. You’ll be an excellent hero one day._

Just as I was controlling my breathing, Romer came at me. Just before he threw a punch, he jumped into a backflip and landed behind me. He was too fast. He rapidly turned and smacked me in the back with his tail. 

* * *

**ROMER YUNG**

**QUIRK: COMODO DRAGON**

**“HE CAN DO EVERYTHING A KOMODO DRAGON CAN: FROM HIS LONG TAIL TO THE TIP OF HIS TEETH, AND EVEN TO THE POISON HE EXCREETS. HIS TAIL IS A POWERFUL MUSCLE HE CAN USE FOR BALANCE OR COMBAT, HE CAN ALSO USE HIS TEETH TO INJECT POISON INTO ENEMIES.”**

**“AFFILIATION: NONE”**

**“AGE: 14” ;** **“BIRTHDAY: UNKNOWN”**

**“HEIGHT: 150 CM” ; “BLOOD TYPE: A-”**

**“LIKES: CHOCOLATE COVERED CRICKETS”**

* * *

I fell, feeling the air leave my lungs. As I quickly gasp for air, I morph my arms and legs. I can feel my muscles expand and fur grow. Romer’s eyes widen as he looks at me. With my newly formed tiger limbs, I launch myself at him and pin him on his back. I can feel his tail trying to push me off and finally grow limp. I smirk. I know I’ve won. I knew I would. 

_But he landed a powerful hit. I should have been faster. I need to work on quicker transformations and I need to transform into faster animals. I need to be the best._

I scowl, and he gives me a worried look. I finally get off him and he releases the breath he was holding in, relief washes over him. I chuckle.

_Good. He should fear my power._

“ ALRIGHT BOYS! And girl.” The instructor called out. He gave a friendly smile to the girl.

She was the only girl that had signed up for the combat class. She’s the only girl that had guts at this school. Well, she and Luz…

I mentally slap myself. Why would I waste any time thinking about that reject? What a joke. The only reason she wasn’t in the after-school program was because of her defect. When she had manifested her quirk her body never changed or adapted to her quirk. Her pain tolerance was low unlike the rest of us who have quirks, and yet she couldn’t stop working to be a hero. 

_Why am I thinking of her?_

A wave of anger washes over me. I’ve stopped listening to the instructor and started to scold myself. When we were younger, we were best friends. Our parents worked in the same hospital and we spent all day together at daycare. 

When I manifested my quirk, my parents told me I couldn’t be a disappointment. There was a reason they were together. Me; the perfect child. I had to become someone big. I had to make a name for myself. I couldn’t waste time on worthless activities. Luz is weak. I can’t hang out with Luz. 

I remember when she finally manifested her quirk a year later I was excited. If she wasn’t weak anymore, we could be friends again, but Luz’s power wasn’t what I expected. All she could do was produce light. 

I scoff. Luz. Light. Her power fits her personality. 

_Why am I thinking of her? I have no time for weaklings like her. I need to focus on my achievements, not friends. Friends…._

“-mos! AMOS!” The instructor yelled at me. 

“Yes sir?” I responded letting my annoyed tone be heard. The instructor rolled his eyes and continued to speak.

“Alright, so that’s all for today. If you need to be checked out, go to the infirmary. If not you are free to leave.” He finally stopped talking and turned around to leave. 

I bid my sour goodbyes to the rest of those secondary characters and walked out. They were below me so why bother hanging around.

I went into the locker room and began to change taking a moment to admire my arms and core in one of the mirrors. I was finally beginning to bulk up. My biceps were by far showing the most progress and there was a faint definition of the 6 pack that was beginning to show on my stomach. 

_I’ll have to work out more if I want to be stronger._

In Combat Corse, I was the strongest student showing clear talent. Today, Romer landed a hit that knocked the wind out of me. That couldn’t happen again. 

I switched out of my sweaty clothes and put my uniform back on. 

As I exit the locker rooms and leave campus, I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin as it starts its descent into the horizon. It doesn’t burn, it’s a satisfying feeling. I shake those thoughts from my head and begin to walk in the direction of home. 

Mother and father have always worked hard. They made more than enough money for all of us to live comfortably. Last summer, my old man made questionable money investments and now we live in a condo near the riverfront by the docks. Usually, a place like that would cost a fortune, but our condo was located near the import area in Mito, Japan. This place sucks and I often have to walk through the warehouse district. It often reeks of fish and rust because of the nearby fish market.

I began to remember we moved, how hard it was to deal with, thankfully it didn’t last long. I was pulled from my thoughts as one of the manholes in front of me flew up. I froze until I saw someone poke out. I hid behind one of the buildings in the street and watched as he argued with someone.

“Shut up! If we didn’t get out of there, WE would have been toast as well. No one said The Horned Owl would be in town. She’s supposed to be in Tokyo, What the hell is she doing in Mito!?” - He snarled at them.

A guy with goggles continued arguing. He pulled 3 men, and 2 women out of the manhole. Then they scurried off into one of the empty warehouses. I wasn’t sure if I should follow them; before I knew it I was at the entrance of the warehouse hiding behind empty boxes. 

“Boss was captured! What do you think she’ll do to us when she realizes we booked it…”- They all tensed up, but didn’t answer.

“Omg she's going to kill us, isn't she?! Just like she killed Xavier!”

I took that as my cue to leave. As I was leaving I turned into some old paint cans that were behind me, the loud noise echoed in the empty warehouse. I froze. 

_Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit_

Before I could leave, my body stopped moving. My body began to float, and I was pulled deeper into the bowels of the warehouse. I turned my head. I saw 4 of them walk towards the woman who was at the center of the group. Her hand was stretched out towards me. Her quirk must have something to do with this. I felt fear grow inside me. 

_Just before I reach the lady, I’ll transform my hands and incapacitate her._

The tiger limbs were my best option, I’ve trained more with them and I’ll be stronger. I felt the pull on my body loosen and I began to float down, but my feet never touched the ground. I only felt the pressure build around me. She stood before me, a crooked smirk sat on her face. Bloodlust in her eyes. 

“ Well, look what we have here.”- She pulled on my collar and got closer. Her breath reeked of smoke and her teeth were a light shade of yellow.

“Looks like we have another one of those aspiring heroes! He’s wearing the same uniform the other girl was wearing.”- Her smirk faded into a scowl.

“My school uniform? What did you do!? Did you hurt one of my peers? I’ll make you pay for that!”- I felt rage further fuel me as I struggled with an invisible force. 

“You don’t look very strong. Otherwise, you would have been able to break from my telekinesis. Your quirk must be a transforming type. I guess our fun with you will be short, boy.”- She chuckled and flicked my forehead.

I was done. I made my fur and claws form and I lunged at them. I freed myself from her grasp and swiped my paw at her, but it never reached her face. Instead, my paw was met with a wall. She gave me a smirk through the transparent wall. One of the other villains had stepped forward.

“Now what kind of man would you be if you hurt a lady?”

“A hero!”- I shouted.

“Would a hero be this week?” He said, laughing at me. 

“Do you think you can take us on? Or at least one of us?”- He choked out in between laughs.

I felt my confidence falter and the man stepped forward looking behind me.

“We’ll have our fun soon enough,” - His presence made me uncomfortable. “but first let's get our boss back.

I heard a lady scream behind me as she pointed and dropped her “fresh” fish. 

“Someone get the heroes! A boy is being held by villains! Help! He won’t last long!”- She kept screaming other things, but it was all the same thing reworded. ‘Help. A weak boy needs help.’

_Weak? Me, weak._

I felt naked. Vulnerable. I was the top student, how could I be so weak. Helpless. My confident facade disappeared. Heroes are supposed to save others in danger. Not be saved because they are in danger.

_What a disappointment. What a joke. I’m such a loser. Weakling. Loser. Luzer..._

  
  


* * *

Luz’s POV

  
  


After being told by my hero I wouldn’t cut it as a hero, I decided to just turn in my papers.

_She said it. I don’t have a chance. If only she believed in me maybe I could persevere. Maybe I could become a hero. I could fight to save people! But I’m too weak. I'm useless. What the hell am I supposed to do? I would just end up getting in the way of the real heroes. Why am I like this? Deep down I knew this. I knew being a hero was nothing but a dream. I ignored the fact that it was impossible. Why am I like this!? What a stupid dream. Why am I so stupid._

I wasn’t far from home, but the school was much closer. I walked back to the school grounds and walked into the main lobby. I looked in the gym and noticed the Combat class had just finished a couple of minutes ago.

The first time I tried to join I ended up with a broken rib. Shortly after, the instructor told me I couldn't participate because my body hadn’t adapted. I remember feeling rejected. Like another door closed for me. 

_It was for the best. It would have been pointless anyway._

I looked up and I saw Amos exit the locker room. 

_Why can’t he at least be nicer?_

I saw a paper fall from his back pocket. 

_Should I?_

I contemplated whether I should give it back. It could be a piece of scrap paper and I didn’t want to face him outside of campus. Amos may be a jerk, but I wasn’t going to stoop to his level. I walked towards the paper to investigate. 

I reached for the paper and unfolded it. It was the school application form. He only had two options written down. 

_UA High and Hexside… Why am I not surprised he chose the best hero programs in the country, but he wrote both down? Does he not think he’ll pass the entrance exam at UA?_

I looked up and realized Amos was long gone. 

“Oh great. Now I have to go to his place.” - I said to myself.

A couple of months ago his parents had asked us to help them move. I don’t know why they moved to the riverfront. They made more together than what my mom made, but I knew better than to ask Amos that. He would have torn me to shreds for asking. I vaguely remembered where they lived, so it wouldn’t be too hard to find, but I hoped to catch up to him before I got lost. 

I began to walk heading towards the riverfront. After 10 minutes of walking, I noticed I wouldn’t make it home before nightfall. I’d be stuck here for a while or until the next train arrived. I started to jog, after a couple of minutes, I saw Amos in the distance. I was going to call out to him, but he quickly entered one of the empty warehouses.

_Odd… Maybe I should face him alone in an empty warehouse._

I didn’t know what to do now. If I followed him in he’d think I was a stalker, but if I didn’t I’d have to give him the paper tomorrow and he would think I stole his paper. 

A blood-curdling scream startled me out of my thoughts. 

“Someone get the heroes! A boy is being held by villains! Help! He won’t last long!”- The lady was hysterically screaming at others and a crowd began to form around the entrance where Amos had entered. 

_What? No. no nonononono. Was he following someone? Was that why he entered the warehouse?_

I ran towards the crowd, pushing my way through. The first thing I saw were the villains from earlier today. They hadn’t been captured like I originally thought. Somehow they made it to the outskirts of town and captured Amos. 

Amos was trapped in a bubble of water struggling to breathe. He finally broke free from the face tension.

“LET ME GO-” - He was swallowed back into the water bubble choking on his words. One of the villains must be controlling the water around him.

_I have to do something. Anything!_

But her words rang in my ear; “ _maybe you just aren’t meant to...”; “Some villains just can't be beaten without a powerful quirk.”._

_How could I help?! I'm not a hero, I'm not a hero. I'll get in the way._

I continued to watch as he struggled to get air. He used his quirk and formed a pair of polar bear paws, but as soon as he broke free of the bubble a lady stepped forward and used her quirk on him. He floated up clutching his neck. The man with the water quirk made a bubble around his head. He swung his paws at the water trying to breathe, desperately clawing at the air. 

There was nothing I could do but watch. He looked towards the crowd that had formed. When his eyes met mine I could only see fear and despair. If his head wasn’t being suffocated by water he might even be tearing up. I’d never seen Amos show any kind of fear before. His eyes were that of an injured animal who knew it’d die. Next thing I knew, I was running towards him, making the crowd grow louder.

“AMOS!”- I called to him.

He looked surprised and began to swat at the water again. He managed to free himself long enough to yell at me.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUZ? GETAWAY!”- He warned 

“I CAN’T JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH YOU DIE!”- Tears formed around my eyes, but I had to make him believe we could get out of this. I smiled at him, tears still running down my face.

“I can’t stand by and watch my friend die.” - I looked at him, he looked at me shocked.

Before he went under, I yelled out something only he would know.

“FLASH-BANG!”

I pointed my hands towards the ground and saw his eyes widened and immediately shut. I pulled all the energy I had left and made the largest orb I could. 

* * *

-8 Years Ago-

_“Amos look!” - I said. I was so excited to show Amos my quirks' new power._

_“What Luzer?” - He responded with an annoyed look._

_“Stop being mean. Here put these on,” - I handed him some shaded goggles._

_“Why?” He hesitantly took the goggles._

_“I have an ULTIMATE-MOVE!” -I emphasized._

_“I call it “Flash-Bang,” I said, waving my hands._

_“Psh. Whatever liar.” He put the goggles on and watched me._

_Instead of clasping my hands together, I pointed both my hands towards the ground and joined them at the wrists. I pulled all the energy I had into the center of my palms. Amos looked in awe as the orb rapidly began to grow. I quickly aimed it at a tree branch and released it. I flew towards the tree and exploded into a blinding light. I looked back at Amos with a proud smile._

_“Wow Luz, but can you do it again.” - He said sarcastically._

_“But I can’t. I need to recharge before I can do it again. I used all my power.” - I was scared of what would come next._

_He stayed quiet for a moment before taking off the goggles._

_“I told you your power is weak. What good is a power move if you can only do it once?” - His voice came out cold._

_“I- . I’m getting better!” I retorted._

_“No, you’re not. It’s been 4 months since you got your powers and that's the only thing you can do with it… I knew you were weak.”_

* * *

I pointed it towards the villains and released it. 

It hit the ground near the water villain and exploded earning agonizing grunt from the villains and gasps from the crowd. 

Amos hit the ground coughing up water and I ran towards him.

“LUZ WATCH OUT!” - He warned.

But it was too late. The man with the goggles had gotten up and charged at me.

“How can you still see?!” - I asked.

“Stupid girl. I’m blind! The only way I wasn’t able to kill you at the store was because there was too much movement. My quirk is called “Heightened”, the rest of my senses are heightened to the max!” 

He snarled as he caught me squeezing my neck.

“You won’t ruin this a second time.” - He smiled, slowly squeezing tighter. 

I began to lose consciousness and saw black spots. Amos was on the ground still weak for the ordeal and the crowd was beginning to scream.

_I’m sorry, mom._

Suddenly, the pressure around my neck was gone and I gasped for air. There was a flash of grey, but I was too busy recovering to notice who had saved us. 

“Dang kid, twice in one day? You did it again. Why? After all I said to you... “ - 

It was none other than The Horned Owl. I looked over and saw the villains knocked out and restrained. Amos was also gawking at the hero before us. 

After getting checked out by the paramedics, we were bandaged, cleared, and released. I didn’t know how I was going to begin explaining to mom.

“You didn’t have to do that.” - A stern voice said behind me. 

I turned and saw Amos bandaged up. Thankfully he had only suffered superficial injuries.

I frowned. 

“Yes, I did. I couldn’t watch you die without trying to save you. I couldn’t live with myself if I watched you die knowing I could have done something.”

“So it was about you, Huh?” - He growled at me.

“What? That’s not what I-” - I couldn’t believe him. He cut me off

“Forget it.”

“This changes nothing between us!” - He called back as he walked away.

“Wait!” - I walked towards him and handed him his now crumpled paper. 

“You dropped it.”

He swiped it from my hand, grumbling thanks.

_Jerk. Although, he didn’t insult me as bad this time..._

I looked over my shoulder and saw our hero still swarmed with fans and reporters. I exhaled in disappointment. 

_There’s no way I can apologize. She looks busy right now._

I started my trek back home processing what had happened in the last 24-hours. I felt lighter. I couldn’t be a hero. That much is true and I proved it myself today. TWICE. I think accepting it, helped me feel at peace. I finally felt at peace. I smiled to myself. 

_Maybe I cou-_

“AHHH!”- I screamed as an orb of hair fell from the sky landing inches from me. I looked up at the sky.

“CAN’T I DIE ON ANOTHER DAY!” - I rubbed my temples and accepted fate. 

“What?” - The hairball unrolled itself and rubbed her head. 

“What the hell are you doing?! You scared me half to death!” - I yelled. It turned out to be The Horned Owl, but she landed on her face, inches away from me.

“Ow,”- she kept rubbing her head and straightened her silver-grey hair. “Sorry kid, I was distracted and almost hit a bird. That’s why I didn’t stick the landing.”

I looked at the hero with bewildering eyes. Our #1 hero struggle to land?

“Listen. I wanted to apologi-” - I was cut off.

“Nonsense. I’m the one who has to apologize.” - She slightly bowed. ”I had no place saying you had no chance of being a hero. While I was standing-by, you ran in to save the boy. You can be a hero. With your determination, you could achieve the impossible. With your courage, you can inspire others to believe, hope, and act. Your confidence puts people at ease and makes them trust you. All of these are qualities of a hero. Who am I to say you can’t be a hero.” - She looked up at me with a proud smile.

My eyes burned.

“I can’t be a hero. My body couldn’t handle it.” - I mumbled.

“THAT’S WHY I’M HERE!” - She startled me giving a hearty laugh. 

“Wanna be a hero? Look no further, Eda is here!” 

I was baffled, but she continued.

“How’d you like to take my power and become my successor, achieving your goals and becoming the symbol of peace this world needs.” - She got up in my face, but all I could muster were sounds.

“O-Hoo-Hoo. Huh?” 

_That’s it. That's the last straw. Nope. Nope-nope-nope Can’t handle today._

I felt light-headed. This was the last thing I would ever expect to hear today. It was too much and I passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Matt have Mineta's quirk? lol


	4. The Promising Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda Introduces herself and her power. She believes in Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUGH  
> ALSO, does anyone know what I could have done to my responses? Lol, I'm still working on getting used to this website. I can't see my responses anymore, did I do something wrong?

Ever since I was little I’ve dreamed of being a hero. After quirks started to appear all around the world, governments collapsed, (what we now call villains) ran rampant, and discussions were settled with fights. The strongest ruled supreme, but it didn’t last long. When everything seemed lost, normal people with quirks started defending the innocent. Comic book heroes came to life and a new profession was born, they were known as pro heroes. With time they helped establish governments and helped with quirk regulations. With regulations in place, crime and violence rates went down. The reconstruction of the new society was beginning; one that was more diverse and accepting than before. That happened dozens of years before I was born and even now, crime rates have stayed at their usual high. Sure, things are safer, but some things are missing. The people need someone to believe in. Someone to inspire hope and make them believe there's a better future ahead. 

_ I will become a hero and give others hope. I will protect and inspire people to do better. I will make a better world. _

* * *

Eda’s POV

“Awe, shoot. Did I kill her? I wasn’t expecting that reaction….. Although she did go through a lot today…” - I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. 

* * *

**EDALYN CLAWTHORNE:**

**QUIRK: ALL-FOR-ONE**

**“DEFEATS VILLAINS WITH A POWERFUL QUIRK PASSED DOWN FOR GENERATIONS”**

**“AFFILIATION: PRO HERO”**

**“AGE: UNKNOWN” ; “BIRTHDAY: 12/23”**

**“HEIGHT: 202 CM” ; “BLOOD TYPE: B+”**

**“LIKES: RICE BUNS, COFFEE, SCOLDING HER SIDEKICKS”**

* * *

I saw the kid stir and groan.

“Hahaha, she's alive!” - I accidentally bellowed a bit too loud.

I made the kid stir a bit more. I chuckled again. This kid gave me chills. Her determination and persistence knows no bounds. She stepped in twice where most newbies would still hesitate, that can’t be taught. She began to groan.

“Mooom. I just had the craziest dreEE-” - She called out to her mother. Instead, she rubbed her eyes and was met with my charming looks. 

I flashed her a quick smile.

“Not your mom kid. Ha Ha, ya passed out for a quick minute, were you really cleared by the medics?” - I asked her, but I didn’t receive a response. She just kept staring at me with a bewildered look as she stood up.

“Aw come on kid, I know I’m good looking, but you’re going to have to focus just a bit more if you want this to work.”

“Wh-” - she paused. “Work? What do I want to work?” - Her voice cracked.

“Geez kid, did you hit your head? I caught ya before you hit the ground and I made sure to set you down slowly.” - I snorted when she looked at me confused.

“I don’t… WAIT.” - Her eyes widened as if she put the pieces together. I smiled.

_ FINally. _

“I was saved by you again!?” - Her stance widened and tensed up as she looked up at me.

“...I-” - Now it was my turn to give her the bewildered look. 

“Oh my, did you hit your head?”

“Uum, I don’t think so. The last thing I remember was walking down this path.” - she looked behind her and looked back up at me, there was embarrassment and something else I couldn’t tell. She just looked sad and defeated. 

“Hey, but you do remember what you did today? Twice?” -I asked.

“Yeah,” - She dragged the word out and fell quiet looking down at the cement. Did she think I’d scold her? It was probably fitting, but things are different now. I held my arms tightly against my body and bowed slightly.

“Look… What you did was dangerous, but I was wrong to judge you without knowing you. I had no right to tell you that you had no future as a hero. I was wrong,” I paused.

_I was a coward. How could I just blatantly kick this kid’s dream in the trash? Pathetic. Where has my heart gone? When did I stop believing in the future?_

“You inspired me today; in both of the scenarios today, you stepped in before the heroes knew what to do. You risked your life to save others. Your determination to become a hero, and save others isn’t something that can be taught. I’m sorry I didn’t believe in you as you did in yourself.”

I looked up expecting her to cry, but she wasn’t crying. She looked at me with the widest eyes. The corners of her mouth began to twitch.

“PFFFt- HAHA- HAhah” 

I was utterly baffled when she started to laugh. She might have hit her head. She stopped laughing clutching her stomach.

“Sure, hehe.  **I’m** hero material- ppft” - she chuckled looking around. “Listen, whoever put you up to this: One. That’s a pretty good impression of The Horned Owl. Two. Stop messing with me. I already know I’m not hero material. Is Amos around here somewhere? Is this his doing? HA. Ha. H-”

“KID” - My voice came out a bit harsher than I meant to and her smile faded.

_ Did I make her think that? _

I bowed once more.

“Kid. Today you proved yourself. This is me apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Please. I believe in you.” - My voice cracked. 

_ Did I break the kid's dream? I didn’t mean to.  _ **_Please Forgive Me._ **

“W-” - She mustered up sounds, but not complete words. Her face twitched in disbelief. I saw the gears in her brain as she put pieces together.

She fell to her knees and began to tear up. I straightened myself a bit and took a knee. Her nose began to sniffle and her eyes were red, a couple of tears began to fall. I looked at her eyes, there wasn’t just sadness, or joy. There was anger. Fear. And yet the Determination was still there.

“You Said.” - Her head was hung now with her fists on the pavement. I was surprised as she spoke through gritted teeth. “You said I was weak. That I would get in the way! Were you toying with me? Are my dreams a joke to you? How dare you insult me like that.” - She didn’t dare lookup. She might have been angry, but I was still a hero to her. 

_ How **could** I do this to her? _

“I know what I said. I was wrong. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you before today. I didn’t mean it, I was just scared you would get hurt! I have to protect everyone and that was my way of protecting you.” - I raised my voice but caught myself. 

“Here give me your hand. Please.” 

She wiped her tears and sniffled again. She finally looked up, and hesitantly looked at my hand. I gave her a sympathetic look and as she reached for my hand. She was giving me a stern look, but that was the least I deserved. Finally, after grasping her arm firmly I pulled her in for a hug. I held her forehead against my shoulder and felt her tense up. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t believe in the future. Please. Don’t stop walking your path. You **are** the future of this world and I’m a moron for not realizing that. Please forgive me for my blindness.” - I held her firmly as she began to bawl into my shoulder. I was surprised when she returned my hug and relaxed.

_ I’m such a farce. I’m meant to inspire others not discourage. When did I stop believing in the future?  _

I let her tire herself out before speaking again.

“Listen, this might sound strange, but can we go somewhere a bit more private? I don’t want the press near when I tell you this next part.” - I quickly look around the abandoned path. 

“Uh..” - She wiped her face again and cleared her airways. “Yeah, the forest near the north-western residential district doesn’t receive any visitors anymore.”

“ **Perfect!** ” - I bellow. As I pick up her legs, she squeaks and clutches my waist. She hides her head in the crook of my shoulder.

_ Did I pick her up properly? Is she scared of heights or does she think I’ll drop her? Haha, that won’t work. _

As we soar through the sky, she finally decides to look up from my shoulder and open her eyes. I can see the fear vanish from her eyes as she looks in awe at the city before her. I admit this city is a lot less active and crowded than Tokyo, and I like it here. The city had a special personality.

I see a clearing in the forest near the entrance and make sure to land extra carefully. 

_ Can’t scare the kid anymore. Heheh _

I look around and see the trees look duller towards the entrance of the forest. I look to my left and see the trees getting denser as you go further down the trail, but there was trash everywhere. Kitchen appliances, half-finished machinery, car parts. It looked like a junkyard.

“What a Beautiful Place.” - I say glancing towards her. 

Her face could beg to differ. “I heard it was much more vibrant a decade ago. Corrupt companies used to dump their trash here because there weren’t many regulations. When they were caught and punished, they stopped… but that didn’t stop locals from dumping their trash.” 

“Oh, Well I bet it looked beautiful.” - I felt odd with the conversation we were having, and thankfully, she butted in.

“Look, why are we here. My mom will want me home by 6. What did you want to say that you couldn’t just say before?” - She crossed her arms and gave me a look.

“ **HA** . **HA.** You see, kid… I chose you!” - I shouted.

“W- I’m not a pokemon..” - She raised her arms and ran in a little circle.

I deadpanned.

“No kid.” - I sign rubbing my temples. “What kind of hero do you aspire to be?” - I asked; she didn’t miss a beat.

“I want to become a hero that gives hope to others. I want to protect and inspire people to do better. Crime hasn’t gone down because people don’t truly believe things can get better. I want to become a symbol of peace and hope. I want to prove that things can become better as long as we work towards a brighter tomorrow.” - She spoke with so much passion it made me jumpy on the inside. 

“That is exactly why I chose you.” - I smiled and kneel to her level. “I want you to become my successor. I want to pass all of my power and its responsibility to you! I believe you can become this symbol of peace.” - I raised the palm of my hands and wrists to her as she looked at me completely puzzled. 

“ **what.?** ” \- She responded flatly. “You can’t transfer quirks. That’s impossible.” - She said, giving me a nervous chuckle. 

“There’s no way that is possible otherwise things like arranged quirk marriages, special quirk prisons, and even villains wouldn’t exist. No one wants to lose their quirk hehe.” - She once again finished nervously chuckling. She was going to start to freak out again. I quickly snap my fingers in her face.

“Hey! I was getting there. My power is one named ONE. FOR. ALL. It has been passed down for 7 generations. Now, I hope you will be the eighth holder.” - I kneel again, getting closer to her eye level. 

“Kid, you’ve lit a fire inside me I thought was burned out. Please let me guide you in your hero training.” 

“One-For-All.” - She paused. “But. Reporters and theorists have always tried to guess your power. Superspeed, Invulnerability, and Superstrength are all on the table. But you never confirmed or denied these.”

“I- Are you serious?” - She stuttered. 

_ This was so much for her. She’s gone through so much today, but I can’t let her get away. I know she’ll lead us to a brighter future. I want to believe in someone again. Please. _

“I'm serious. My power is one that has been passed down from the beginning of quirks. It has been cultivated by its past users to defeat greater forces of evil. Now I wish to pass it on to you. You too can be a hero. You can become one of the greatest and change the world.” - I raised my hand out to her. “Let me guide you to the tomorrow you want.”

Once again I saw the gears in her brain work. I internally chuckle.

_ We might need to work on the quick thinki- _

“YES, I WANT TO BE A HERO!” - I was startled out of my thoughts and slightly flinched. She collected herself. “I want to be a hero and save others.” - A stern look settled on her face. 

“That’s my girl!” - I praised her.

“So.. how does this work...? Is it like voodoo magic? Or is it like a werewolf bite type thing? OO! Is it like-” - As she was babbling she tripped over a broken microwave and fell. 

“Dang kid,” - I laughed. “You have to stop falling so much if you want my power. There’s no way you can take it now.” I laughed and a snort escaped my throat.

“WhAT?! But I thought you said you wanted me to succeed you?!” - She Pouted.

“I do! I do,” - I cleared my voice, I didn’t want to sound too desperate. 

It’s not like there aren’t plenty of other heroes I can trust to succeed me, but she has great determination and passion that can’t be taught. Her optimism will be both a boon and a curse, but she wants this and believes she can. I believe in her. 

“Whaat. Then why can’t I have it?”

I chuckled again. 

“One-For-All isn’t something that can be taken right now. Look at yourself. HAHA. You look like a twig.” - I laughed until my core hurt and I bent over laughing. Wiping a tear from my face I saw her blushing. 

“Hey hey hey. We all start somewhere. You want to apply to U.A right?” 

“How did you..?” - Her voice held wonder.

“I saw your school application. Hehe” 

“Well... yeah I do.” - Her voice piped up. “All of the greatest heroes have learned from U.A. including you!”

“Yeaaah, don’t remind me” - I scowl at the memories. The rough times we had and how it took a toll on our relationship.

She ignored my reaction and began to mumble about the history of the school.

“Okay, Okay. I don’t need a history lesson. Right now let’s focus on those little arms and the muscle you need to build. U.A.’s entrance exam is nothing a novice can accomplish. 

“Ooo, I have an insight source.” - She smirked, making me giggle. 

“No, you don’t. I won’t make this any easier for you. You want to pass with your skills and efforts, otherwise, you won’t learn. Besides, I took the exam years ago HAH.” - I laughed at her comment.

“How old  **are** you?” - She asked.

“ **Not** important! Now, let’s see what we’re working with.” - I walked towards her and squeezed her bicep. 

She giggled; she worked out a bit, that much was clear, but at this pace, it wouldn’t be enough. I picked up a thick branch and held it towards her.

“Hit me!” - I said.

She changed into a wide stance and kicked. Unfortunately, she missed and ended up hitting me on my side. 

“Not me, me. The branch!” - I scolded her. 

She blushed and we did it again. She managed to crack the opposite side of the impact, but it didn’t break all the way. 

“Hmmm… Okay. We’ve got 10 months to whip you into shape. Diet needs to change, Workout regime will be controlled by me, and you still have to make time for your studies.” - I looked up from the branch and saw her eyes were the size of golf balls. I chuckled again.

“Or... Maybeee… you aren’t worthy of my quirk and teachings…” - I turned around and smirked.

“NO! Wait! I’ll do it! I want to save others.” - The determination of her voice made me proud. 

“Alright then! We start Monday! I’m still a pro hero so even when I’m not present you have to follow the plan I set up for you.” - I said sternly. She yelped and nodded.

“Do you have a phone?” - She nodded. “Alright, hand it over.” 

She hesitantly handed it to me and I quickly typed in my contact info. Then handed it back.

“Woah” - She looked in awe as I stifled a laugh.

“I don’t want you calling me every day, but I do want updates and you can always ask questions. DON'T. Sell my number off kid.” - I squinted my eyes and she eagerly nodded. 

“And when it’s just you and me, you can call me by my name.” - I saw her eyes light up again. I smiled and felt my eyes roll involuntarily. 

She looked back down and squeaked. 

“Oh, would you look at the time? HAha. Can you take me home? Like now.” - She smiled up at me as I rolled my eyes and picked her up. 

As I took off and we reached her neighborhood I had a thought.

_ Is this what I’ve been looking for? A student? Or am in desperate need of friends… _

I chuckled at my thoughts and took off not daring to look back.

* * *

Luz’s POV

I looked up as I saw Eda leave. 

_ Huh. Flight. _

“WAIT, WILL I BE ABLE TO FLY?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Luz is still Luz  
> Also, there won't be an update next week, Americans about to enter a civil war started by the orange Cheeto in office, and these are overall just really stressful times. 
> 
> What do y'all think of Buff Luz?


	5. Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz meets Eda's friend and begins her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND we're back. Lol jk y'all didn't miss me lmao; yall survived ahaha My WiFi been acting janky let me know if this uploads at all lmaoo btw I could include Luz's quirk deconstruction yet because it has a couple of spoilers

Luz’s POV

  
  


I woke up the next morning only to have my mom push me back down.

“Maa.” - I groaned.

“Nope. You are not going to school today after all that happened yesterday. I already called in and they said it was fine under your circumstances.” - She replied in a stern tone. 

“But I need to turn the school application form in!” - I nagged

I saw her eyes flicker for an instant, but she composed herself and asked a series of questions about the paper. I showed it to her and she agreed that we could drop it off later and I could also bring home any work I missed. I sighed and she kissed my cheek goodbye. 

_Did yesterday happen? Did The H-.... No. Did Eda say I could become a hero?_

I looked over to the counter and grabbed my phone. I went to my contacts and found the number. 

_#1 Hero._

I giggled at the sight of the name. 

_She must be really proud of that title._

I looked at the clock which now read 10:04. 

_2 hours? Was I staring at her number for that long?_

I felt my stomach grumble.

“I can't believe I forgot to eat. That's not like me at all.” - I chuckled to myself. 

Mom would be home a couple of hours and then we’d be able to go. I quickly changed into some white shorts and a purple sweatshirt. I made my way over to the kitchen and heated a pair of bean buns. Suddenly I felt something rub up against my leg. 

“Oh hi there Prince.” - I cooed at the cat. 

We had adopted Prince a year ago after we found him wandering the alleys in the neighborhood. He was a small little guy, he was a light brown color all around except a stripe across his forehead and one of his little paws which were tan colored. 

I picked him up and caressed his little forehead. He began to purr against my chest, making me hummed contently. Just then my phone went off displaying a called ID.

_#1 Hero_

“Omg! She’s calling me Prince! WHAT DO I DO!?” - I asked him. He gave me an un-amused look and I frowned.

“I should probably answer first...” - I set Prince down and answered.

“Hello?-” - I was quickly cut off. 

“HEY, HEY, HEY, Kid. I’ve set up your plan! We start bright and early tomorrow!” - Eda boomed.

“WOah-Woah-Woah, I thought you said we started next week on Monday?” - I yelped.

“Change of plans!” - Eda responded. I could hear her smile through the phone and groan at the thought of it.

“Well, when do we start? What am I doing?” - I started to ramble on, but she cut me off before I started to spiral. 

“Aaah don't worry about it kid. Just meet me in the forest like last time, Okay?” - Eda quickly cut me off. 

“Couldn’t you have made that sound less creepy?” - I hesitantly questioned. I heard her sign and I giggled. 

“I was just kidding, I swear!! I’ll be there first thing tomorrow.” - I chuckled. 

“GREA-” - Just then I heard the front door open and Eda was cut off in my panic.

_OhMyGodOhMyGod, I just hung up on her…_

My mom entered the kitchen picking up Prince. 

“Hola, Mija. Como estas?” - She asked. I could see the concern on her face.

“Great, Mami. You don’t have to worry so much.” - I held one of her hands in my own.” See, I’m right here and I’m alright.”

Her face relaxed and she embraced me. 

“Okay, Mija. I love you.” - She said she pecked my forehead. 

* * *

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. Yesterday after coming home, mom had taken me to school to turn in my paper. On our way out we ran into Amos and his father. While my mother and his father engaged in a friendly conversation, I stood there awkwardly while Amos just glared at his shoes. I wasn’t complaining, at least he wasn’t glaring at me. 

I pulled on a black and white tracksuit and looked at the time. 

_05:00_

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit nervous. I wonder what Eda has unplanned for me.

The forest wasn’t too far from home. It was more or less a 30 min jog. When I got there I was surprised to not just see Eda, but a separate figure leaning against a tree behind her. 

“Hey kid!” - She waved me over. 

“Hi, Eda.” - I offered a nervous smile as I rubbed the back of my neck. She smiled and gave my shoulder a tight squeeze and shake.

“Well, starting today you take your first steps towards your dream. I’ve set up your training regime with the help of my pal over there.” She beamed and she used a thumb to point over her shoulder. 

I looked over at the groaning figure. He was short and was wearing a black turtleneck with a pair of jeans and a red scarf around his neck. My eyes immediately went to his head which had horns. His hair was dyed a cream color but his undercut revealed his natural black hair. His horns were pale similar to his hair color and the left one was broken. I felt myself begin to geek.

“OMG, ITS THE VOICE HERO: KING” - I squealed making my way over to him. 

“Eda’s most trusted sidekick and friend!!”

He froze up as I made my way to him. He was a bit shorter than me and I embraced him in a tight hug, lifting him and spinning around. 

“WEH? Hey get off me you infernal human!” - He scolded. I let go and smiled.

“Sorry!... I just love your special move.” - I beamed. 

“Yes, I know my quirk is powerful!” - He retorted, while Eda stifled a laugh.

“My powerful voice brings terror to villains all over the world!!”

“More like squeaks of rage.” - Eda clutched her stomach as she laughed while King scoffed at her crossing his arms and turning his back on her. I giggled at their interaction.

_Omg-omg I’m talking to two of my favorite heroes!!_

Eda cleared her voice, pulling me from my thoughts. 

“Okay, first off.” - She paused. “Are you sure you want this? I won’t lie, this will be difficult.” 

I squeezed my hands, my knuckles slowly turning white. I wasn’t going to let the opportunity to fulfill my dream escape. I looked up at her straight in the eyes.

“Yes. I want to be a hero and save people.” - I respond.

I was determined to become a hero. My greatest idol was giving me a chance and I’ll be damned if I don’t take it. 

I could see her beam with joy and look at King. 

“See? Told ya the kids’ got spunk!” - She praised.

“WAIT, you told her about One-for-All???!” - King threw his arms in the air. His outburst made me wince at the volume. 

“How do you know you can trust her?” - He glared at me, while I raised my hands in defense. 

“Chill out King.” - Her face softened. “This is my choice. I chose her to be the next holder of One-for-All.” -She turned to me and kneeled resting a hand on my shoulder. “I believe in her and I trust she’s the best choice. Even with all that said, don't go yapping to your friends about this, got it?” 

I smiled and King scowled but didn’t say anything else. I was glad she believed in me but King’s reaction left me uneasy. 

“I remembered what you said about this forest and decided that to teach you both discipline and humility you will be cleaning the first acre of this forest” - She gave me a smirk emphasizing the piles of junk around us. 

My jaw dropped and I stared in awe as I scanned the mountains of trash. 

“B- But that’s impossible, there are years of trash stacked up here.” - I stuttered. 

“And that's exactly why you’ll be the one to clean it up. Hero work isn't just about glory. Service matters too.” - She said sarcastically. 

I shook my head and agreed. I walked over to a broken microwave and lifted it. I struggled to carry it and tripped over another piece of junk. Eda chuckled and took a picture. 

“Hey!” - I whined.

“Follow the plan and you’ll get there.” - She reassured me. 

And with that, I began the 10 months of grueling work. Meals planned, sleep planned, workouts planned. Everything was overseen by Eda and King. When Eda wasn’t able to oversee my workouts King took over. 

He wasn’t too fond of me but listened to Eda nonetheless. On the weekdays, I met with them after school and on the weekends we met first thing in the morning. Throughout the days I also have smaller workouts and all my meals changed to include much more protein and calories. Even my sleep was scheduled! On top of all that I still needed to study and keep my grades up. 

Every day my body burned and ached for relaxation and on my few rest days I felt my muscles turn into putty. I had formed a love/hate relationship with ice baths and hot towels as they were my only form of release and relaxation. The pulling, pushing, lifting, jumping, and running was exhausting. Eda wasn’t kidding when she said it’d be hard. 

Even then I have to work harder. Everyone else is 10 steps ahead and I need to catch up. I need to prove to Eda that I can. I need to be worthy of wielding One-for-All. On off days, I started doing small workouts and hauling and a few extra pieces of trash when they weren't looking. If I wanted to take a breather before the exam then I’d need to finish early and on top of that, I could prove myself to Eda. 

Hauling trash midday was the most grueling of tasks. The machinery and junkyard created a stuffy environment. Sweat rolled off my forehead and it became harder to catch a breath. I’d huff and pant transporting the junk to the trash. I was always parched by the end of the day downing half a liter of water. If I could I would drink more but it made my stomach ache. 

As the months passed there was less and less junk piled around. The more the junk parts were removed the more the forest began to show its colors. The disgusting rusted mud was slowly growing grass patches and small flowers, but the move junk removed the larger the parts became. I had no days off. There was no such thing as an easy day, only heavier and heavier junk appliances.

* * *

“PULL! -”

“PULL! -”

“PULL! -”

I was hauling a broken industrial-sized refrigerator while King rested on top of it… while sitting in a lawn chair. I pulled on the ropes attached to the stoved. I could feel my arms burn as I slowly inched away from its original spot. 

Gritting my teeth I pulled once more only to slip on a patch of mud. I heaved and puffed, propping myself up on my elbows. I tried to get up only for my legs to give in. 

“Hey-hey-hey, are you going to stop now? Come on now?” - She accused me. 

I felt my leg arms flex in anger and my legs tingle. Eda noticed this and groaned. 

“You haven't been following the plan! Come on I thought you wanted this?” - She said accusingly.

I grew angry at myself.

_Of course, I have! Get up, Luz! Get up now you weakling!_

I flexed my leg muscles to move but everything burned and ached for me to stop. Eda realized what was wrong then.

“You’ve been overdoing things haven’t you?” - She walked towards me. “This plan we made for you was meant to help you maximize growth and progress while also being manageable. If you overdo it you’ll just mess up your progress!”

“I CAN’T afford to relax!” - I sneered. “Every student applying to U.A is steps ahead of me and I need to catch up! I can’t do “manageable”! I’m already weak as it is, I need to do more!” - I see the tears fall from my eyes and moisten the dirt in front of my face. 

Suddenly, I was in arms. I looked up to see Eda carrying me and King picking up my stuff. I didn’t question it. Soon we were sitting on a bench near the forest entrance. 

“Luz… You aren’t weak,” - Eda began. “You’re working harder than any other student applying right now. That being said you need to cool it sometimes. Your body needs to recover. No training for the rest of today or tomorrow. We’ll be doing physical therapy the following day.” - She said. 

“I’m already proud of how far you’ve come. Don’t throw the progress away.”

I paused and thought of what she said. 

“One-for-All has been passed down for generations now. Every wielder cultivates its power and adds to its strength. Its original wielder trusted the second to become stronger and so one. With me behind you…. let's just say, you’ll have to work really hard to master it, but you've already taken the first steps.” - She rubbed my head and turned away. 

“Now come on. Let's get you home” - She responded.

* * *

Eda’s POV

It was the night before the exam and Luz texted me asking to meet on the training grounds. Every expectation I had set for her, she had exceeded and proven to me why she was worthy of being my successor. The pride I had for her was immense and I knew she’d eventually surpass me. Eventually, she’d grow to be stronger and take my place. 

As I arrived at the trail entrance, I looked for the kid but I didn't see her. I ventured a couple of feet further into the forest following the trail. I reached the clearing that was created after the clean-up. There was a pile of stacked appliances near the trail that was a bit taller than me, but Luz wasn’t anywhere to be seen. That's when I heard small grunts get closer and closer. I turned to my left to spot Luz making her way over to the pile. She was carrying a broken fridge on her back, her face was red and she was sweating profusely. 

_Has she been here all night? I told her to stop overdoing things._

I was about to say something when she bellowed out a growl. I crossed my arms and watched as she finally reached the junk pile and dropped the appliance. She huffed and let out another triumphant roar to the sky. 

I was taken aback at her show of strength and looked around. For as far as the eye could see there was no more junk.

_I asked her to clear an acre, not the whole damn forest!?_

I smiled and saw her huff once more before her legs went weak. I quickly flew over and caught her. She looked up to see me beaming with pride. 

“Hey Eda. I did it.” - She said weakly. I stood her up and let her catch her breath before speaking.

“Yeah, kid You really did! You cleared the WHOLE DAMN FOREST!” - I bellowed. 

She chuckled and finally caught her breath. I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture. Then I turned it to show her. She stared at it confused. I laughed at the dazed face she made.

“Look! This was you when we started! Now look at you!” - Once again my pride broke through my voice.

She blinked a couple of times at the picture. Then she looked down at herself. 

In the span of ten months the kid had grown. For starters, she had grown taller and stronger. She was just wearing a sports bra and a pair of dirty white shorts that showed off her newly-found muscular physique. Her biceps and shoulders had grown in nicely and were well proportioned for her height, and size. They flexed as they moved up and down with her chest as she continued to breathe heavily. She had well-defined abs and obliques that flexed with each heave she took in. I remember how hard it had been for her to do hang crunches. She also didn’t have those chicken legs anymore! Her thighs could probably use more growth, but her calves had grown to twice their original size. She always tried to outpace King on their runs. Or so I was told by the lazy sack of bones.

She looked at her left then right hand and formed a fist flexing her tired muscles.

“Am I ready now?” - Her voice came out as a whisper. 

“Yes. You did it!” - I congratulated. I heard her sniffle.

“Are you sure?” - She rubbed her eyes with her forearm. “Are you sure you want me to succeed you?” - She paused and looked up. “What if I’m not the right person?”

_Why is she worried? She went through all the hard work and training._

“Yes of course! I didn’t just choose you because of your strength, determination, or passion, I’m choosing you because I believe you are the future of this world.”

Her eyes teared up even more and she began to bawl. 

“Hey-hey-hey, come on kid. If you want to succeed me you’re going to have to stop crying so much.” - I chuckled. 

She laughed and wiped her eyes, sniffling a bit. 

“Now. After all this hard work you deserve your reward.” - I plucked one of my grey hairs and offered it to her. 

“Here eat this.”

She stared at me blankly.

“WhAt.” - She responded flatly. 

“Oh lord. To receive my power you have to swallow some of my DNA. Would you prefer to take a chunk of my arm?” - I offered her my forearm sarcastically.

She hesitated but eventually swallowed the hair.

“Now. Rest up for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be tough and you’ve prepared your body in a rush. Be careful while using it, the backlash will be powerful.” - I warned.

She looked at me with her usual passion-filled eyes and nodded. I messed up her hair again and told her to go home. She shook her short hair free of sweat and pulled a purple shirt over her head and lazily began her walk home. 

I sat on the bench near the entrance and stared at the work she put in. The barren trees were beginning to grow back their needles and there were random patches of grass beginning to grow. I smiled and let my thoughts consume me. 

_Be better than I could ever be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help  
> Should Amity have her normal hairstyle (mint hair with the small brown patch) or should it be done following the story's plot?  
> Basically, normal amity hair or not.


	6. An Instant or the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is like a shy middle school fanboy. haha cute  
> Luz meets some interesting potential UA students and is confronted by an old friend. She has to find an opportunity to prove herself and all her hard work. Let's hope her efforts don't go to waste and she can pull through both parts of the exam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (''-_-) sorry. I also think that I'll be making a new "work" next week (hopefully or when I think is best to include character quirk info w/out spoilers)????????? Idk why they're called that. anyway, it will basically just be the deconstruction of characters' quirks as the story develops. I'll update this chapter next week on Saturday, sorryyyyyy

Luz’s POV

It was the morning of the Exam and I was fidgeting with my uniform cuffs trying to distract myself. Last night, Eda had “passed” her quirk onto me, but I woke up feeling completely normal. If anything was different I didn’t notice because my nerves were on end. 

I looked up and down my arms, flexing them and turning them as if I’d grown fur.

I wonder what I can do. Eda hadn’t specified what I’d be able to do with her quirk.

* * *

  
“You’ll have to be careful. We prepared your body to properly contain my quirk, but it will be able to handle One-for-Allll…. Kinda..” - Eda stated.

“Kinda? What do yo-” - I asked.

“Just be careful Kid!” - She responded sternly, which caught me off guard.

I flashed her a nervous smile. “Okay, I will but-” 

“No buts. Just go home and rest up. Tomorrows a big day, you’ll be able to prove yourself, to show all the hard work you’ve put in. Put yourself out there and -

* * *

Just then mom spoke up.

“You nervous Mija?” - She asked, startling me. 

“You kidding?!” - I responded. She giggled at her mother’s question. She was beyond being calmed.   
“I can’t even hold my hand straight! I mean it's not like…” - I started. “Nevermind look!!” - I lifted my hand and attempted to hold my hand straight in front of my eyes. And failed terribly.

My mom just giggled at my antics and I immediately felt a bit of tension leave my body. I looked up and noticed the main building of U.A. High. I was entranced at how big the place was. It was bigger than my old school and I knew there were more buildings in the back. 

As we rolled up to the curbside, I failed to notice the car stop until a girl walked past my window. I flinched back and watched her turn in my direction and giggle.

_Great. I haven’t even stepped on school premises and I’ve already made a fool of myself._

I smiled back and rubbed the back of my neck. I turned to face my mom and saw her shaking her head, but she gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back letting her know I’d be fine and I pecked her cheek goodbye. 

As I walked towards the entrance I noticed the U.A. The entrance was opened completely. I looked down the walls that seemed to be as long as the Great Wall of China. As I walked past the entrance, I turned to see the students behind me.

_Could I be better than them and get into UA? All these students have such amazing quirks!_

I watched as people with different appearances walked behind me. I was about to turn around when I smacked into someone. I fell on the ground with a groan and began to look up.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking…” - I stopped.

“You.” - He sneered. 

I didn’t know what to do. I was going to die. Amos was going to kill me with his look alone. I began to pick myself up when he stalked towards me.

“What is a WEAkling like you doing here?” - His voice was dark and felt wrong. He was always rude, but his aura never felt like this.

I began to scoot away as he began to transform his hands. His fingers were replaced by four sharp talons.

“You don’t belong here! You are small and weak. Do you think they would choose someone like you when they could have ME!?” - His voice held poison and I could feel his talons grip my heart. 

I felt my eyes burn and my heart clench. He took a couple more steps before vines emerged and wrapped themselves around him. I froze as his jaw clenched and his arms swiped at the vines. 

A girl with glasses and short curly hair stood up from a near bench and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. She looked buff from a distance and her scowl fell as she faced me. She looked at me with a smile and turned back to him. 

“You have no place here if you behave like this. No one will ever call you a hero if you act like a villain.” - Her voice was stern, but didn’t hold any darkness behind it. She was simply scolding him. 

I internally chuckled as I pictured the childhood Amos I knew being scolded by his mother. He always held his black hair or gripped his ears. His dark green eyes would always squeeze shut and his face would turn a bright red instead of his usual pale tan. 

“GET OFF ME YOU COWARD!” - He flexed his arms as they began to grow fur and rip his uniform’s sleeves.   
“I’LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!!” 

“I’d like to see you try.” - She replied. Her face remained neutral and calm. 

Just then a pair of teachers came running out of the main building. 

“What is the meaning of this!?” - The first teacher asked. I recognized her from the heroes that had been in the top charts 4 years ago. Her hero name was Blue Star.

“This student” - she pointed at Amos with disinterest. “ was bullying this one.” She pointed at me and walked towards me offering me a hand. I took it and dusted myself off.  
“If I hadn't intervened he would have surely hurt her with his quirk. The usage of a quirk in this manner is prohibited and presents itself as a villain would.”

I looked in shock as Amos’s cheeks grew red and the teachers shook their heads. 

“Thank you for stepping in…” - He paused.

“Willow. Willow Park, sir.” - She responded.

“Thank you, Park. As for you.” - He looked at Amos and motioned for Willow to release him.

“You are suspended from taking the U.A. Exam. This school has no tolerance for that type of behavior and I don’t take kindly to bullies.” - He sternly replied. 

I looked in shock as he finished speaking. Amos was in disbelief. His actions had finally caught up to him in the worst way possible. He deserved punishment but not one this severe. 

“Wait! You can’t do that. It wasn’t that bad, I swear. He didn’t hurt me.” - My voice faded as I spoke.

“It may not have escalated but the behavior and reaction to the events are not within our school policy or tolerance. You are?” - He asked.

“Luz Noceda sir.” - I responded bowing slightly.

“Noceda, I appreciate the effort but we can not let this pass. Competitive behavior is encouraged here, but unnecessary aggression and quirk misuse is not.” - He replied calmly.

I looked up and studied his facial features better. It was The Mimic Hero Imposter. He was wearing his normal face and stood at his own height. His blue hair stood out the most. 

“I’m sorry for speaking out against you sir.” - My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked towards Amos and saw him defeated just standing there with a blank expression. His dream of attending UA ended before he even got through the doors.

* * *

I entered the Auditorium and to my astonishment, King stood at the podium at the center of the stage. I looked for my designated seat in confusion. 

_What is he doing here?_

“ALL RIGHT TAKE YOUR SEATS.” - He suddenly boomed, adjusting his notes. “Let’s get this over and done with.” 

Everyone seemed eager to be in the presence of the number one heroes, number one sidekick. 

“Wow, I can believe he’s here!” - I whispered to myself. “Eda didn’t say anything about him being here today!”

_Wait, is he here to more closely evaluate me? What if I fail? Will I lose her quirk?!?!_

I felt my nerves come back to me. He scanned the room until his eyes landed on me. I immediately sunk in my seat. He stiffed a chuckle and began reading his script. 

“All right folks, today you will be taking the second part of the U.A. exam. The mock battle. Is everyone ready?!” - He eagerly shouted. 

Everyone remained silent. We were all still intimidated by his presence. 

“Huh, tough crowd? Well, anyway. This battle will be a timed exam. You will have 10 minutes to rack up as many points as you possibly can. Instead of actual villains, we have a replacement… taking their place and assuming the villain roles. These replacements are robots!” - He said, wagging his tail. There was clear excitement in his voice and that only made me more nervous.

“What? But that’ll hurt more than actual villains!” - I muttered to myself. 

“What if someone gets crushed?”

“There are three types of robots each worth 1, 2, or 3 points. Takedown as many as you possibly can before the timer runs out. And remember hurting any of your peers in a big No-No here at U.A. Heroes don’t act like villains right?” - My mind went back to the incident outside.

A short student raised their hand. King wasn’t prepared for this but humored him. 

“Alright, it seems we have a question. Hello, student 2049. What is your inquiry?” - King asked

“You said there are only 3 robots but there are 4 different robots depicted on the Mock battle info packet. With all due respect, this is an embarrassing mistake on U.A.’s part. We expect the best from one of Japan's most notable Hero Class Program.” - He replied sternly. He had black skin and a perfectly faded hair cut with a buzzed line just above his ear. His uniform was well ironed and even his hair curls seemed to be perfect with not one hair out of place. 

“Jeez, demanding,” I mumbled to myself.

Just then he turned to me causing me to yelp.

“And you. You’ve been talking this entire time. Stop it. It's distracting and if you deserve to be here you will stop that this instant.” - He scolded me.

“Sorry..” - I nervously whispered.

“Well, student 2049. If you had waited just a couple of minutes more I would have gotten to that part. That 4th bot is worth zero points. It’s just an obstacle you should avoid. No real point in fighting him.” 

“Okay, Thank you.” - He flattened his blazer and sat back down.

“Well, If that’s all; ARE YA READY? Here’s a little motto we live by here at UA. Always work your hardest and stay pure of heart, and when you’ve reached your limit go beyond, PLUS ULTRA.” - He shouted. 

Everyone was filled with excitement but remained silent. He turned to look in my direction and smirked. 

“Let’s see what you’re really made of.” - He finalized.

* * *

I arrived at battleground Alpha. It was a city terrain larger than downtown Mito. I knew UA’s budget was huge but this was extreme. There were a total of 7 other replica cities as well as other replica terrains such as Forest, Ocean, and Mountainous terrain.

Everyone in my group appeared to have amazing quirks and impressive attire. I looked down at my jacket and sweatpants. They weren’t much but they weren’t for show. 

_Wait Eda told me to stand out! How am I going to do that?!?!?_

I looked down at my purple sweats and tugged at them. I began to stretch my arms and look around the crowds. I don't think I know anyone here. I stripped off my sweater and placed it on the ground near the city limits and noticed Willow Park at the opposite side of the city entrance. 

I tensed up and felt a large surge of energy through my arms. I immediately unclenched my fists and turned around. 

_Are we… Friends?? No Luz. She only helped you because that's what good people do. You’re still a nobody to her._

“Hey, Noceda.” - Spoke Willow as I almost jumped out of my skin. I could feel my shoulder muscles tense up and ride up closer to my ear. 

“How are you since this-” - She was cut off as a booming voice rang out above us.

“ALL RIGHT pipsqueaks. In a normal battle, there are no bells so Go! Go! Go!” - He shouted. I looked at him in confusion and failed to notice everyone else had taken off. 

“Wait for MEEEE!!!” - I sprinted towards the bunch. “I need points too!”

After the first few seconds, the place was utter chaos. There were robots torn to pieces here and there and all the students seemed to have split off in different directions. I turned left. I turned right. I went straight, I went left. There weren’t any signs of robots here.

_Did I go too far? Is that even possible?_

A flash of metallic green shot in front of me. A large metallic beast with a number 2 stood in front of me; scanning me. I froze.

_What the hell do I do now? Think Luz! Think!_

I clasped my hands and was going to beg when an idea hit me. More like a metal “arm” but what’s the difference. 

I held on to the arms and flattened my hands against the metallic plating. I felt the electric energy rush into my hands and through my arms. The robot’s scanners/eyes began to flicker but didn't seem to be going out. I concentrated even more on the energy transfer and felt the force triple. The buzzing from the machine zone out and the eyes flickered once more before the shut-off and I heard the mainframe turn off. I fell along with the robot, exhausted. I had managed to take more energy than I had ever taken before. 

_Did Eda’s quirk just amplify mine?_

It was a bit disappointing to only have that augmentation but I was still grateful. I couldn’t have done that before I’d met Eda. I lifted myself off the ground and released a bit of energy to comfortably run on. I’d need more space if I had to do that a couple dozen times. 

“ALL RIGHT PIPSQUEAKS, THE TIMER ONLY HAS & MINUTES LEFT SO HURRY UUUUUP!!” - King boomed from somewhere. 

“WHAT? It took me 3 mins to get here and take one down!” - I cried out in disbelief. 

I ran towards the main street and I was surprised to see dozens of other junked robots. It also seemed like the majority of the group was here. 

I loud siren yanked me from my thoughts as I focused on a moving building off in the distance. A handful of students rushed past me as I stood confused. Then It came into view. A gigantic robot standing at least 35 stories tall turned the corner sending rubble to the ground below. It swung its claw-like arms at the buildings and created even more destruction.

I fell to the ground in fear. That was supposed to be a villain replacement. I could never stand against a villain of that caliber.

_Run! Run! RUN! RUN! WHY AM I NOT MOVING?!_

I could feel my legs flexed but numb at the same time. My arms were stuck in place and flexed until I could feel my nails digging into my palms. The beast moved forward on the continuous track it rolled on causing the ground to begin and shake. I fell to the ground after losing my balance. I looked on in fear at the beast as students rushed past me. I watched a girl with an interesting quirk swing past my head. I failed to notice the pitiful looks they all shot me. 

I finally snapped out of it when I was shaken on my ass by the rumbling machine and began to desperately crawl away. 

“OW” - A voice called out. 

I stopped.

_Who… Did someone get hurt?_

I looked over my shoulder to see Park stuck under rubble her arms pushed on the rocks to no avail. Even with her strength, the rubble didn't budge and the machine didn’t stop.

Next thing I know, I’m on my feet. I wasn’t in control. I was running on adrenaline and anger. I could feel it coursing through my entire body as I sprinted towards the machine. I could feel the power surging through every muscle in my body, I could feel their strength as They flexed and the sweet release as I pushed forward. When My body felt like it had gotten close enough I jumped off my feet and launched my body towards the sky.

I could feel the wind fighting me as it blew through my sweaty hair. I could feel it against my face and my fists. 

I clenched my fist tighter and watched as the mechanical beast’s head grew bigger. Its claws swiped at me but I was far too fast.

_STUPID PIECE OF METAL. YOU'LL PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU’VE CAUSED._

Its face was now meters away.

* * *

  
Cut to the Camera room / Survalence Room

_That’s right kid!_ \- Eda smirked.   
_Clench you but cheeks and yell from the depth of your heart!_

* * *

Battle Ground

“SMAAASH” - I Roared at the robot’s scanners. 

My fist collided with the front of the robot's head and immediate pain shot up my arm as I felt it topple over with the impact. My fist had broken through the exterior plating and suddenly began to glow. The light grew and grew until it was irritating even to me. I squirted my eyes and continued to focus more energy on the punch. The light blinked off and immediately came back much brighter than before. The energy in my fist exploded inside its head in an array of colors. I was sent back by the force of the explosion and watched as the robot fell back and landed in the city with a giant boom. Then I began to fall.

_Wait, Willow Park is she okay?_

I looked down to see the ground slowly get closer. 

_WAIT…. ME!! I'M FALLING! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LAND?!?!?! EDA DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SUPER STRENGTH OR FLYING. Wait. She told me to be careful. I didn’t listen, Jeez I never listen. Why am I like this? Okay. okay okay. Think! Think! Think!!_

I looked back down to see the ground much closer. 

_I can land on my feet. If I have this much strength in one arm then I have equal or more strength in my legs. Wait. WHY CAN’T I-_

I looked over my shoulder to see my sweat barely had any fabric left on them; only a couple of patches hung on to my now shorts. More importantly, I noticed why I couldn’t feel my legs.

_THEY’RE BROKEN?_

I watched in horror as my purple noodle looking limbs I called legs flailed in the wind.

_A Smash! I have one good arm left. I can create equal or more force and save myself. Wait but I only have 2 points. How will I pass the exam with two points and busted limbs?!?!?! Nononononono. It’s too late! It is now or never!_

“SMAA- Oof” - I felt a rope of some sort wrap around my right leg and yank me upwards, but that wouldn’t be enough.

_With my speed and weight, It won't be enough!_

As if on cue the girl with the web quirk swung in and shot two webs at my waist. She pulled on the webs and her upper body jolted forward off the building’s side. She pulled on her webs again and I watched as the webs began to snap. I felt the rope twist around my leg and onto my waist as well.

I turned to the ground and watched as the ground got closer. I braced myself for impact and shut my eyes expecting to become a pancake, but I didn’t. I opened my eyes when I realized I had stopped. My face was millimeters from the pavement below. 

The realization of what I had just done began to sink in. The flexing of my legs, the lift-off, the shock that caused me to push past the pain, my broken arm, the immense energy rushing throughout my entire body. 

“Holy SHIT!” - Said after feeling the ground on my chest. I raised a fist to the air. “I need more than 2 points, I live to continue fighting!!”

* * *

  
Willow’s POV

“Holy SHIT!” Shouted Noceda. “I need more than 2 points, I live to continue fighting!!”

_2 Points?_

I was about to ask her when the buzzer went off and I watched Luz go limp. 

_She probably passed out, that's not a bad idea considering how much I exert myself to save her…._

I felt my consciousness drift and my body moved towards the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOh Shit, we've met various characters but not well enough to know their info basics. Stay tuned.
> 
> What do yall think of Gus's quirk I couldn't really think of one that fits him besides Illisions, Hologram or a Light Manipulation (basically both in one) quirk?


	7. Results or Sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz receives her and Eda calls upon her for a talk...  
> Let's hope everything goes well for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching the owl house and I realized that bc Amity is a lesbian, Malingal (however that is spelled) the mysterious sooth slayer is a girl and Luz saw the drawing thus she has an idea that Amity at least likes girls too. Lmao, she didn't judge amity, she just teased her which is so cute. (I mean obviously she wouldn't judge her but I think it was so cute.
> 
> ALSO: want to remind everyone that I don't own The Owl House or Boku no Hero Academia (Obviously), but y'all should watch both! Hulu streams My Hero Academia and Disney+ streams The Owl House. Watching the shows would help you understand a bit more? Idk But i love them both lol.

Luz’s POV

Over the next week, I woke up the next day feeling powerless. Literally. 

I had worked so hard only to score 2 measly points in the mock battle. I had destroyed that gigantic robot, but nothing came of it. Well, expect my broken bones and that embarrassing rescue. 

_Did that really happen?_

I hugged myself with my bandaged arm and turned to face the mirror beside my bed. My arm didn’t hurt too much, the bandages were just for support. My legs on the other hand were incredibly sore and felt like stone.

I sighed to myself.

_What’s Eda going to say? What does she think of me now?_

For the past few days, those questions had circled in my mind hundreds of times. She had worked equally hard and put in so much effort into training me. In the end, I just earned 2 points in the mock battle and who knows if I even passed the academic part of the exam. 

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts.

“La cena está lista. Estás bien?” - My mom asked lightly through the closed door. 

“Estoy bien, saldré en un segundo.” - I responded. 

I knew she was being cautious around me and my mood didn’t help my situation either. She had always been supportive of my goals, but always distanced herself when I’d talk about my dream of becoming a hero. 

I never truly felt like she was on board with this goal of mine, but deep down I knew she was just scared for me. I knew she wanted to support me, but I couldn’t help but feel like she’d hate for me to become a pro hero. When the doctors diagnosed me with my quirk defect she began avoiding talking about my hero dream. She never shut me out, but she’d also never engage.

I let my feet dangle over the edge of my bed before standing. 

_Wonder what’s for dinner._

* * *

Dinner was quiet and Prince only begged for food twice which was unusually odd. 

_I think Prince is also catching on to my sad boy vibes…_

“How was work today?” - I asked not looking up from my plate.

I knew I startled my mom by the sound of her choking on the bite she’d just taken.

“Fine! Fine-fine-fine. It wasn’t a busy shift, not too many accidents today. How are your legs feeling today?” - She paused and hesitated. “Do you... have any pain in your arm?”

“No, just a bit sore.” - I paused; I didn’t want to ask because I felt like I was just getting my hopes up but I mustered up a bit of courage. “Have you picked up the mail yet?

“No, I was waiting for you.” - She got up and walked over to my side, lifting my chin to make me face her. “Mija, no matter what you did great. I know UA is your dream school and you are feeling defeated right now, but… there are other options if this one doesn’t work out. I- I’m scared. No matter what happens or where you end up going, I’ll always be scared for you. I’ve seen heroes and their worst-case scenario injuries first hand, and I can’t help but feel so scared to think of my baby getting hurt,” - she embraced me into a hug. “… but this is your dream. I won’t stop you so the best I can do is just support you.”

“Ma...” - I started.

“Wait.” - She pulled away holding my shoulders. She had tears in her eyes but still beamed a warm smile. “I want to support you, but before that I want you to promise me you’ll be safe. You have no idea how scared I was when they called me telling me you had an incident during the mock battle. Promise me you’ll be safe and always come home. Prométeme lo.”

“I-” - My eyes began to sting and tears threatened to fall. “Te lo prométo mami. Por favor no llores.” - I said as I wiped a couple of tears off. 

I didn’t know what else to say. My dumbass had forgotten about her feelings. How could I be so self-centered? Of course, she was scared; heroes would often die in the line of duty protecting others. That’s exactly why I wanted to become a hero. Protecting others is what I want to do most in life. 

* * *

_“A HERO DOES NOT HURT OTHERS. A hero protects others from harm. Big, small, weak, strong, animal, mutant, or human.” - I yelled._

* * *

I remembered the little bird. I remembered the pride and the fuzzy feeling in my chest. 

If I wanted to ever feel like that again, I needed to assure mom I’ll be fine. 

_I need to work harder, be stronger. I can’t let anyone smite me down._

* * *

After dinner mom walked down to pick up the mail. Meanwhile, I was curl up with Prince on the couch. 

Just then my mom bust through the door startling both Prince and me. 

“Look it came!” - She shoved an envelope with the UA insignia in my face. “Remember what I told you, okay sweety!?” 

I chuckled at her reaction and felt a sad smile rest on my face.

“I know Mami. Thank you.” - I took the envelope and kissed her forehead as I made my way to my room and shut the door behind me. 

I set down the envelope on my desk and sat on my bed debating whether to open it or not. 

_What’s going to happen if I failed. Well, I failed, but what does that mean for me and Eda? Will she take back One-for-All?_

Finally, curiosity got the best of me and I tore open the envelope and out popped a projector pod. I watched it buzz to life before I turned it over. Suddenly, the blinking red dot stopped blinking and a holographic screen appeared. 

“HEY-HEY-HEY KIDDO! It's Me! In a Video!” - Eda shouted. She suddenly appeared on the screen in a dark maroon suit with a white tie. 

Started I fell out of my chair and landed on my ass. 

“EDA?” - I rubbed my ass and got back in the chair. “What are you doing? This is a UA affiliated matter! What-”

“Now, your probably wondering, “What’s the number one hero doing in a UA envelope?” Well, you see I didn’t just come to this city as a transfer. Truth is I am now the newest UA Faculty Member!!”

“WHAAT?” - I was bamboozled. There were so many questions in my head. What does this mean for me? Will Eda give One-for-All to someone else more worthy? DID I FAIL?

“Now moving on from that jaw-dropping news.” - She winked flipping her mane behind her. Clearing her throat as she took on a more serious tone.

“Although you barely passed the written part of the exam... You only got 2 points in the mock battle. I’m sorry.” - She paused.

_I know. Eda. Please don’t be sorry, it’s my fault I should have tried harder. I’ve been going over and over what I did wrong and what I could have done better._

I clutched my bandaged arm and waited to hear my sentence. 

“Thankfully, There were other factors!” - My head shot up at that comment. “We know that being a hero isn’t just about punching bad guys so we incorporate Rescue Points!!” - She opened her arms out wide and flexed her biceps. “Before we get to that I wanna show you a clip! You’ll be excited to see who it is!!” - She finished with a beaming smile and clicked on a remote initiating the start of another clip.

“Hello?” - The buff girl with the plant quirk from the exam day appeared on the screen with her own school uniform. 

“It’s that buff girl… What was her name again?” - I looked up to see her hug her jacket close. “Willow!”

“Yes?” - King popped out from the left side of the video clip.

“Hi!... Um, you know that girl from yesterday? With the short really dark brown hair…. She was kinda tall and hard brown eyes… I think she was wearing a purple tracksuit.” - She paused. 

I felt my cheeks warm up.

_She doesn’t remember my name, but somehow I know hers!_

I scowled at y desperate need for friends. 

“I was wondering if it was possible to give her some of my own points I earned in the mock battle. I just… she saved me from being a human pancake and even after defeating that giant robot I heard her say she only got two points.” - She looked sad. “If she hadn’t gone back to save me maybe she could have gotten more points. How could someone as powerful as her only have to points!”

_She wants to give me points?_

“Please Mister, she saved me!” - She clutched her jacket even tighter and her head hung low in shame. “Please give him my points!”

The video paused and panned to Eda. She was watching with a proud smile and I felt my chest buzz.

“Yes. You are strong now, but that alone doesn’t change the world. Your actions can inspire others to do better, BE Better.” - She played the video.

King stuck out a paw and messed up her curly hair. “It’s okay kid, she doing alright on her own.” - King chuckled sincerely and the video ended. 

“Don’t you see! How could the Hero Course reject someone as committed to saving others as you are? Being a hero doesn’t mean beating up villains all day. There are other factors in play! That’s why we use Rescue Points.” - Another clip began to play. “A panel of judges watch and give Recuse points to students throughout the entire exam. Watching and making sure everyone is being safe as well.” - She pointed at the other video clip. “Willow Park. 62 Rescue Points!” - Then, the screen switched to a scoreboard. My face went pale and I felt my soul leave my body. My name was numbered at 6. “Luz Noceda. 60 Rescue Points!”

“Wha-” - I began hyperventilating.

_Is this a joke? This has to be a joke! I- I- This isn’t real._

My chest was engulfed in a warm feeling and I inhaled letting reality hit me like a truck. 

The screen panned to fully show Eda.

“You both passed the exam.” - She finally said. “Welcome Luz. You are now part of the Hero Academia.” - Eda flashed me a smile before the screen turned off reaching the end of the message. 

I had turned into stone. Realizing it was no prank, I felt tears streaming down my face.

I walked out of my room and saw my mom fiddling with Prince on her lap.

She looked up and I gave her a big smile letting the tears stream down my face. She got up and gave me a big hug. 

* * *

Before I went to bed that day I received a text from Eda. She hadn’t been in contact since the exam day. I figured it was because she knew I’d failed, but I was proven wrong earlier that day so I began to wonder why she had disappeared.

* * *

**#1 Hero**

**Hey, kiddo. Meet me tomorrow morning at our spot.**

_**Okay. Is there a reason?** _

**Yeah, I’ll explain tomorrow. Don’t worry kid. :D**

* * *

I awoke in a hurry. I’d only have an hour to meet with Eda before I had to head to school. 

I arrived at the woods early morning but didn’t see Eda. 

“Hey-hey-hey!” - Eda shouted from behind. 

Startled I jumped around raising my fists. 

“Woah Kid you ready to take me on so soon?” - She chuckled as I relaxed a bit.

“Hi Eda.” - I was beaming with joy. “I made it! …. Well you already know that, but still!”

She laughed and looked over her shoulder. King was walking towards us from behind her.

“As of next semester, King and I will be a part of UA Faulty. I wanted to let you know that although I watched you throughout the exam, You earned your spot on your own. I didn’t pull any strings for ya.” - She smiled and rested a hand on King’s shoulder. He grumbled and turned to me. 

“You’ve really got guts kid. This doesn’t mean I’ll be any easier on you though.” - He squinted through his mask and I raised a brow.

“I hope you don’t! I have to grow stronger and faster.” - I raised a fist to the air. “I shall be a fearless hero.” 

Eda chuckled at the pose I stuck and rubbed my head. 

“No hero is fearless. Fear should be embraced in a healthy and constructive manner. I’m not fearless. I’d be insane if I were.” - Eda replied.

“You’re already insane. Wouldn’t that make you a psychopath?” - King began to chuckle, but Eda pulled his mask down making him squeal and claw at the mask. 

I laughed as I saw the two interact. 

“Oh, before you go. How did you release so much energy with that one punch?” - Eda questioned me. She slightly tilted her head and waited for me to answer. King finally fixed his mask and fixed his gaze on me. 

“Uuuh, I... I don't know. All I really felt was a rush of energy and an instinct to protect Will- THE student. I could feel all the energy running throughout my body, but I’ve never released so much energy before. I was a bit blinding even to me.” - I could be sweating bullets under their gazes, but I was equally as confused. 

“Yeah, that light was beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it before. It looked like a supernova.” - She nervously chuckled. “Refresh me on your power again?”

“Yeah, sure! My quirk is Starlight. I can take energy from almost anything and create energy orbs. Their size determines their “lifetime” “ - I air quoted. I walked towards a flower and pulled on the energy that was enveloping it. The flower withered as my palm began to glow and soon the light faded. “See.” - I faced the palm of my hand to the sky and flexed. A small orb of light developed and I smiled as I saw King and Eda gawk at it. 

“Wow, kid. That beautiful.” - She saw staring at the orb.

I let the energy left in the orb run out and watched Eda stare in confusion. 

“What’s wrong?” - I asked concerned.

“What’s that?” - She pointed at the palm of my hand.

In one of the lines on my palm was an almost microscopic dark greyish-black orb. I squinted and looked up at her.

“I, don't know. I’ve never noticed that before.”

“You know at the mock battle arena where you took down the bot there was an orb similar to this one… mmm about 7 times bigger.” - She paused and was sucked into her thoughts.

I pondered on it. 

_I’ve never noticed this before. Why was I only able to see it till now?_

“AH HA” - Eda suddenly shouted. King and I flinched from her outburst making me drop the orb.

“You know, your quirk might be more powerful than you originally thought. I think because of One-for-All it was able to fully develop into all of its glory.” - She raised her hands to the sky and smiled ecstatically at us. “You’re creating microscopic stars, Luz!”

“Actual Stars?” - King questioned.

“Yeah, it must have been classified as Starlight because it emitted light equally as bright to a star. They must have not been able to classify it as an actual star because it was so small. I don’t know why your quirk didn’t fully develop, but I guess One-for-All increased its power!” - Eda stated. “I’m so smart.” - She snorted and King let out a snicker. 

_Star-light._

“SO YOU MEAN I ACTUALLY MADE A MINIATURE SUPERNOVA HAPPEN?!” - I shouted. Eda paused thoughtfully and rubbed her chin.

“Hmm. I guess so.” - She shrugged. “No wonder the cleanup crew wasn’t able to figure out what part of the robot it was…”

I was perplexed at her reaction and overwhelmed by her realization. 

"The power of a star?” - I asked again. 

“Yup! Looks like your quirk will be a great addition to One-for-All After-All.” - She smirked at the pun.

King and I groaned at her joke, while Eda was hunched over laughing. 

“Okay-okay!I have one more question before I have to go.” - I desperately got out.

“Shoot me kid.” - Eda said, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“What the hell do you mean addition?!” - I looked at her bewildered by her earlier comment.

“Ugh.” - She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. “Luz I already told you. One-for-All accumulates quirks. One user possesses the power and improves it, then he or she passes it on to their chosen successor.” - She smirked. “Your successor is going to be a lucky bastard. They better be strong.”

“Wait! I’m not even a hero yet SLOW down!” - My mind began to boggle.

_Accumulated quirks!?Successor?! Wait Accumulated quirks… Does that mean…._

“Wait, so what’s your original quirk?” - For some reason, I was immediately overwhelmed by my nervousness. 

I nervously rubbed my neck and just gave her my best smile. She smirked and let out a snicker.

“I was wondering when you’d ask.” - She paused and faced me with a devilish grin on her face making me yelp. “Well kid, before One-for-All, My only quirk was Witchery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very excited for the next chapter...
> 
> Y'all got any quirk ideas?


	8. I Never Liked First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's first day isn't what she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late... Sorryyyyyyy (-.- )

**Luz’s POV**

I-... never liked the first day of school. I was always singled out from the start, and I never knew anyone friendly enough to hang around. 

I woke up excited to start the winter term. Well, excited was an understatement. 

When mom eventually asked my quirk, I was nervous to say the less, but luckily Eda had explained how I could save my ass and not raise suspicion.

* * *

***The night of the results***

“WAIT! How am I going to explain this to mom?!” - I freaked.

“Eeehhh…” - She shrugged, but her face lit up. “Oh! I’ve got it. Tell her it was a development.” - She seemed proud of her idea, while I just stared at her as if she was crazy. 

“A development? This isn’t a great explanation Eda!” - An itch picked at the back of my neck.

“Nah kid. It happens all the time, believe it or not.” - She mumbled that last part and looked down at me. 

She rolled her eyes as I continued to stay quite confused. 

“A development. It happens when quirks are developed much later than the manifesting age. The initial quirk the child develops is usually a weaker version of the actual quirk. This can happen for multiple reasons but it’s usually because the child holds a mental block over their power. When the weakened quirk awakes it has many possibilities. It isn’t researched a whole lot, so very little is known about this condition.” - She paused and smiled at me. “And you perfectly fit the profile!” 

I deadpanned and smacked her shoulder. 

“Not nice.” - I whined.

“Hey, hey kid. Quit your whining’ you wanna be a hero don’t ya?” - I nodded. “Then quit whinin’ or else I’ll have to take the quirk back.” - She let out a mighty laugh while I was left stunned. 

_I had forgotten about that possibility._

“Hey, quit your frowning, a hero has to smile.” - She stuck her fingers to the corners of my mouth and forced a smile. “Besides, I think you’re the fittest to hold One-for-All.” 

She withdrew her fingers, but the smile stayed as my chest filled with pride. 

* * *

I chuckled at the memory as I slipped my white shoes. Besides wearing the uniform properly, UA didn’t seem to stress the dress code. 

I slipped out the door and headed to the train station, but not before mom planted a kiss on my cheek. 

* * *

When I arrived at UA, I tripped over myself while gawking at the entrance. I couldn’t believe I was attending a school that had taught many great heroes. 

UA’s acceptance rate had been low this year, a total of 32 admitted students through the entrance exam and 4 through recommendations. I was part of the 16 admitted into Class 1-A.

As I made my way down the halls, I couldn’t help myself and started wondering about who else had landed a spot in Class 1-A.

_Willow surely got in. She saved my ass from becoming a meat pancake… I wonder if that one boy got in as well…?_

My face scrunched up at the thought of him reminding me to be well mannered. 

_If he is I hope he doesn’t hold a grudge._

As I finished my thought my eyes fell on the sign.

“Class 1-A” - I whispered to myself. I stared at it before I registered how long I had stared at the sign.

For starters the door was huge. It looked like it was made for 9-foot tall giants. I shrunk a bit in my shirt and slid the door open to find Willow captivated by the scene unfolding before her.

“You dare threaten me?!” - The dark-skinned boy yelped. “Are you sure you are supposed to be in the hero course?!”

I watched wide-eyed as a girl lifted her feet onto the desk and nonchalantly spoke.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing short stack.” - She giggled and watched as the boy became riled up. He pulled on his uniform and inhaled deeply.

“I skipped a grade, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let’s start over.” - He stuck his hand out. “Hi, my name is Augustus Porter.” - He waited for a hand that never came.

“Names Boscha and I don’t care for making friends here.” - She smirked at Gus and I watched him glance in my direction. 

I froze as he forgot about Boscha and stalked his way towards me. Making Boschas smile fade and everyone turn to me.

“You!” - Both Willow and Gus turned their attention to me.

“Me~” - I replied. My voice cracked and I felt the heat rise on my cheeks again.

“You must be really preceptive! I couldn’t believe you figured out there were other parameters to the Entrance Exam.” - Gus said. “Hello, my name’s Augustus Porter.” - I nervously chuckled.

_Preceptive? I didn’t even score that many combat points._

“Hi, my name is Luz Noceda.” - I sheepishly shook his hand. 

“Hey Luz!.” - I turned to see Willow walk up to me. 

“I didn’t get a chance to thank you! If it weren’t for me you could have scored more combat points.” - She slightly bowed.

“It’s no problem at all! Really. Are you alright?” - I quickly shook my hands and looked at her uniform. 

_She doesn't seem to be hurt._

“Yeah, after Recovery Girl healed you the most she could she healed everyone else that might have been injured. I only had a sprained ankle and she fixed it up real quick.” - She smiled and I felt relieved she had been okay.

“Yes, I too saw your heroic act. I left everyone astonished; you seemed weak.” - Gus stated. I felt a sheepish grin grow on my face and Willow scolded him slightly.

_Everyone had counted me out from the start huh-_

“It’s alright Willow, I do need to learn a lot and get stronger.” - I agreed.

“Alright, enough of the buddy, buddy talk.” - Boscha cut in. “So, you’re the kid everyone’s talking about,” - She looked me up and down giggling. “You look weak to me.” 

I suddenly remembered those horrible memories rush back.

* * *

_“Why would they want a weakling like you!?”_

_“You don’t belong here!”_

_“You’re still so weak!”_

* * *

  
“That enough Boscha.” - I snapped from my trance and turned to a girl still reading a book.

“You wouldn’t like to get expelled on the first day. Would you?” - She looks up and glances at Boscha before facing me. 

I can barely see her face over the book, but her golden irises just screamed authority and power. 

“Could you all take a seat. Class will be starting soon.” - She spoke before looking back down to her book.

I turned to Willow and glanced at Boscha. She had a small pout on her face and seemed to have cooled down. We walked to our respective seats. I sat next to the mint haired girl. With Willow seated in front of me.

Up close she seemed less intimidating. She was clearly intrigued by her book and her face seemed… softer than it was a couple of minutes ago. I looked up to her hair and saw a small patch of auburn roots peeking through on her right side.

_Just her right side?_

“I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me.” - She said. Instead of facing me, she glanced in my direction maintaining eye contact. 

My face burned and I shrunk into my collar.

“Sorry… uh,” - I paused.

_I don’t know her name!_

“Amity.” - She stated. 

“Amity. Sorry. I just- I think your auburn roots are cute.” - I mumbled. My voice faded towards the end and I felt utterly embarrassed. 

_Great. First day and you act like a stalker. It’s bad enough Boscha’s my new bully. Now I’m the weird stalker kid._

I pictured my self hiding in the shadows as I continue to imagine worst-case scenarios, but I was yanked from any further thoughts.

“Thank you” - Amity responded softly. 

I felt my body tense up. I turned to face her, but she was still reading her book. Only now she was leaning on her fist to hide a bright blush on her face. 

“Oh- yeah, of course.” - I politely responded. 

_Not the weird stalker kid. Yet._

“Psst” - Willow leaned back. “Please tell me the ripping noise didn’t come from you” - She chuckled.

I stare at her with confusion and watched her point at my left shoulder. I turned to see a small tear on the shoulder stitching. Willow turned and saw the damage done, giggling at my misfortune. 

“Did you already flex in that? Are you that beefy?” - She teased. “I can match your game too, ya know.” - She put up her arm and flexed her bicep. She made sure she didn’t tear her uniform.

“Uh- I- I think I might have.” - I said realizing I had tensed up at Amity’s response.

It just seemed like I was getting embarrassed left and right today. 

“It’s probably fine. I can stitch it up after class if you want?” - She said.

“I would appre-” - 

“Alright worms. Listen up.” - King spoke. A lady beside him chuckled at the nickname.

_Blue Star..._

“Aright students. Some of you might know me. Hello, my name is June Cue. I am The Light Hero, Blue Star. I will be your teacher.” - She stated.

She was wearing her hero costume as was King. 

* * *

**JUNE CUE**

**HERO NAME: THE LIGHT HERO, BLUE STAR**

**QUIRK: KALEIDOSCOPE**

**“HER QUIRK WORKS SIMILARLY TO A KALEIDOSCOPE. USING LIGHT REFRACTIONS AND SHAPES TO MAKE HER OPPONENTS DIZZY AND DISORIENTATED. SHE CAN ALSO USE COLORS TO ENVOKE**

**FEELINGS OF CALMNESS AND VIOLENCE.”**

**“AFFILIATION: U.A. HIGH SCHOOL HERO CLASS TEACHER”**

**“AGE: 34” ; “BIRTHDAY: 9/10”**

**“HEIGHT: 183 CM” ; “BLOOD TYPE: B-”**

**“LIKES: ADULT JUICE, COFFEE, AND MAKING HER STUDENTS NERVOUS”**

* * *

  
“Today we will be going over the syllabus and I will review your scores.” - She smiled. “You best not disappoint.” 

I felt a shiver run down my spine as she said that. 

For the next 30 minutes, we went through the syllabus. I started to doze off, but Willow continued to poke me awake ever so often. 

Blue Star suddenly stood from her seat cutting King off, which made him grumble. 

“Alright after looking over all of your scores, you are in desperate need of Combat Training. We start tomorrow.” - She paused and glanced in my direction. “Some of you need it more than

others. That’s all for today. Make sure to go over the rest of the syllabus and come ready tomorrow.” - She smirked at us and then left. 

We all sat at a blank. Amity was the first to stand and gather her things to leave. Shortly after everyone else followed. 

Willow pulled me aside and pulled out a small sewing kit. 

“Uuuh- Willow why do you have that?” - I rubbed the back of my head.

“Because Gus over there always tears his pants.” - She signaled to Gus across the room. “We’ve known each other for a couple of years after I moved here from the United States.” 

“Oh, so you guys go way back when.” - I gave Gus a small smile as he approached. 

“What classes do you have next?” - Gus asked. 

As Gus and Willow talked between themselves I notice a book under Amity’s seat. I bent down earning a yelp from Willow as she continued to sew the tear on my uniform. 

Once she was finished and we said our goodbyes I picked up the book. 

“What! A Great Hero Azura Comic?!” - I whisper yelled to myself. I looked down to see a small ring as well. “Was she reading this under that other book?”

_Is this even hers? What about this ring?_

I didn’t want to weird out the girl anymore, but I didn’t know if these are hers. I gave into my internal debate and carefully placed them in my bag. 

_If I see her later today I can ask. Or I could ask tomorrow._

I finally exit the room and continued my class schedule. After 6 hours we were finally released, but I hadn’t spotted Amity anywhere. 

I made my way down to the station, Gus and Willow tagged along as they also took the station to get home. 

As I giggled along with them I felt warm inside. I wasn’t alone. I wasn’t the weird kid. Yet?

_Maybe my first days won’t be as bad anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late... Sorryyyyyyy (-.- )  
> Anyway,  
> What do you think of Boschlow?


	9. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat Training starts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, (''._.) I'm just really busy. like I've said before I'm going to finish this, but life is so busy rn. ( _-_) <\--- Me: *Floating at the top of the tank*
> 
> * This isn't complete*

Luz's POV

When I rode the train the next day, I ran into Willow and Gus. 


End file.
